A Segunda Hermione
by Contadora
Summary: Durante a Batalha final, Minerva recebe um duro golpe. Anos se passam e há uma nova chance. E uma personagem é quem terá a chance. - Time Travel -
1. O fim e o recomeço

**Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Nenhum dos persongens são meus. É uma história de fans para fans e sem nenhum tipo de fins lucrativos. **

Guerra. É isso que Hogwarts está vivendo. Notícias de moradores de Hogsmeade, um povoado bruxo perto da Escola de Magia, se espalharam feito fogo no vento. O irmão de Alvo Dumbledore, Alberfort, fez o favor de comunicar a Ordem da Fênix no dia 20 de Dezembro de 1998 que cerca de cinqüenta Comensais da Morte estavam avançando rumo à Hogsmeade.

Minerva McGonagall está muito nervosa. O aviso do grande ex-Diretor de Hogwarts acabou de chegar aos seus ouvidos. Dentro de poucos minutos, todos os membros da Ordem chegariam ali. O Retrato de Alvo Dumbledore conversava avidamente com os outros retratos. Contudo, a Diretora não escutava nada. Ela tinha que descer reunir os professores, fechar os portões do castelo. Rapidamente, ela desce pelas escadas de seu escritório e coloca as suas metas em prática.

Severo Snape foi o primeiro professor a se juntar à Minerva na sua empreitada. Dentro de dez minutos, todos os alunos estavam aglomerados nas suas salas comunais. Nos Jardins, Centauros, liderados por Firenze, marcham rumo à defesa das Terras de Hogwarts. À Direita, Hagrid com os Gigantes. Argo Filch está fechando os portões do castelo. Todos os membros da Ordem e os professores estão dentro do Castelo, murmurando feitiços poderosos de proteção.

Minerva está junto com os professores e os membros da Ordem no salão de entrada. Caso, os Centauros e Gigantes não consigam forçar a retirada dos Comensais das Terras do Castelo, eles iriam terminar o serviço. Ou pelo menos esse era o intuito. A Diretora de Hogwarts estava observando de uma das inúmeras janelas de vitrais do Térreo, a marcha dos Centauros. As fileiras dos seres mágicos avançavam firmemente quando um Patrono surge no meio de todos. É uma lontra.

-É o patrono de Hermione! – exclama Remo.

-Estamos a caminho. Protejam o Castelo. Harry, Rony e eu vamos parar os Comensais.

-ESTÃO DOIDOS? – grita Molly. – Cinqüenta Comensais contra três crianças?

Arthur fica pálido e se apóia no ombro de Gui.

-Calma pai. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo.

O Patrono continua a falar.

-Essa luta não é de vocês. É a nossa missão dada por Dumbledore.

-O que aquele idiota fez! – diz Minerva. – Molly está certa! Estão doidos!

A lontra continua.

-Não podemos deixar que avancem para o campo de Batalha. Protejam o Castelo. Enquanto estiverem dentro do Castelo, não serão atacados. O Retrato de Dumbledore protege o Castelo.

Minerva fica impassível. Fred e Jorge trocam olhares de medo. Gina é quem fala.

-Tenhamos um pouco de fé neles! – exclama.

-Eles sumiram por um ano e a primeira notícia que temos deles é que estão indo contra vários Comensais? - diz Molly aflita.

-Na realidade... – começa Snape. – Alvo me disse qual seria a missão de Potter, do Weasley e da Granger.

Pomona olha para Severo. Parece que do professor de poção brotou um segunda cabeça. Minerva fica séria.

-Qual?

-Eles teriam que matar o Senhor das Trevas.

-Matar Você-sabe-quem? - indaga Remo. – Alvo enlouqueceu!

Snape ignora o comentário do lobisomem.

-Durante a vida do Senhor das Trevas até a Primeira Guerra, ele partiu a alma em pedaços, para que assim, a sua vida fosse aumentada.

-Horcruxes? – murmura Minerva. – Isso é magia negra!

Snape mexe nas vestes.

-Exato. – pausa. – Cada parte se dá o nome de Horcruxes. E ele fez sete. A missão dos três seria de buscar e destruir cada uma. Inclusive aquela que habita o corpo atual de Você-sabe-Quem.

Molly está a um passo de desmaiar. Arthur a escora.

-Devo dizer que estive monitorando as aventuras dos três graças a um dos presentes que Dumbledore deu para o trio. O pomo-de-ouro.

-Eu sabia que algo estava errado com um dos presentes que Alvo deixou! – exclama Remo.

Severo franze os lábios.

-O que aconteceu, Severo? Por que não nos disse antes? – indaga Minerva.

-Por dois motivos. Primeiro. Se eu dissesse antes, a maioria de vocês correria em busca dos três. Segundo. Fiz um juramento mágico que só diria a vocês no momento exato da batalha final. E francamente é esse o momento. Caso não sabiam Você-sabe-Quem está junto com os Comensais em Hogsmeade.

-Conte-nos tudo, Severo. – ordena Minerva. – Tudo.

-Pois bem. – pausa. – Assim, que o casamento de seu filho, Molly, terminou, o Trio fugiu para longe. Vagaram por florestas da Bulgária, Escócia, Pais de Gales, França, Romênia e Irlanda. Cada dia, eles se mudavam.

-Como podem? – pergunta Pomona.

-A Senhorita Granger é a parte mental do grupo, Pomona. Quem poderia articular isso? Ela é claro. Quem poderia aparatar junto com duas pessoas? Ela é claro. E Finalmente, quem poderia copiar todos os livros necessários para a busca de Hogwarts, sem que Pince soubesse? Ela é claro. E finalmente, quem poderia colocar eles na bagagem sem que ninguém percebesse? Ela é claro.

-A bolsinha que Hermione carregou no casamento do meu irmão... – pensa em voz alta Gina.

Tonks pede.

-O quê?

Minerva fita a menina Weasley.

-No casamento do meu irmão com Fleur, Hermione só carregava uma bolsinha. E quando ela fugiu, foi no dia do casamento, quando os Comensais atacaram a Toca.

-Um feitiço de expansão poderoso na bolsa... – pensa em voz alta Minerva. – É claro! A Senhorita Granger expandiu a bolsa a colocou tudo ali dentro.

Fred faz um estalo com os dedos da mão.

- E pegou a barraca que usamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribrol!

Arthur olha para o filho.

-É mesmo, ela tinha sumido! – pausa. – Eles a pegaram!

Snape mexe nas vestes.

-Como eu disse, a Senhorita Granger é a parte mental do grupo. Ela planejou tudo com muito cuidado.

-E as Horcruxes? – indaga o professor de Feitiços.

-Durante o ano que passou, pude notar que o Senhor das Trevas ficava cada vez mais fraco.

-Fraco? – pergunta Carlinhos. – Fraco?

Snape dá um singelo sorriso.

-Não me diga que pensava que o Senhor das Trevas estava ficando cada vez mais forte? Ora, menino tolo! Se ele estivesse ficando cada vez mais forte, vocês não teriam chance!

Arthur segura com força a varinha escondida nas vestes.

-Como ousa! – ameaça.

-Por Merlin! Estamos numa guerra, não precisamos brigar entre nós! – diz Minerva.

Os dois homens se fitam. Molly segura o braço do marido e o acalma. Remo fita Snape.

-Continue Severo.

Snape cruza os braços.

-Naturalmente, a aventura do ano do Trio não foi fácil. – pausa. – Eles conseguiram matar as Horcruxes. Através do Pomo pude ouvir as conversas do Trio na minha mente. O Medalhão de Salazar foi o mais difícil.

-Por quê? – pergunta perigosamente Lupin.

-Ele age que nem um Dementador. Magia Negra. Suga a felicidade. Deixa a pessoa triste e nervosa. Pelo que eu ouvi, tiveram que alternar a posse do Medalhão.

-Eles colocar o Medalhão? – vocifera Molly.

-Colocar uma Horcruxe dentro da tenda é muito perigoso. Assim, o medalhão se alternava entre o Trio. Oito horas cada um. Todo dia. Até que eles finalmente destruíram o Medalhão com a Espada de Griffindor.

Silêncio. Snape continua a contar os planos de Dumbledore por meia hora até que um estrondo ecoa do lado de fora. Todos ficam assustados. Minerva é que fala:

-Sinto que deveríamos deixar essa conversa para depois, Senhores.

-Não podemos sair do Castelo, Minerva. – retruca Snape. – O Retrato de Dumbledore protege o castelo. Ninguém pode entrar.

Minerva range os dentes.

-Então vamos ajudá-los nessa missão suicida! – e nisso se dirige para o Grande Portão de Entrada.

Pomona e os Weasley seguem a Diretora.

-POR HOGWARTS! – gritam ao sair do castelo.

Snape é deixado sozinho no corredor de entrada.

A Diretora de Hogwarts e Snape estão avançando rumo a Hogsmeade. Eles têm alguns arranhões superficiais pelo corpo.

-Por Merlin, Severo! – exclama Minerva ao lançar um feitiço num Dementador. – Eles não acabam!

-Eles estão sob controle deles, Minerva. – responde Snape.

Um grito ruge pelo local. Os dois feiticeiros olham para trás. Molly Weasley é atingida por um Comensal e cai imóvel aos pés dos muros do castelo.

-MOLLY! – diz Arthur. Ele chega perto da esposa. – Seus...! – e começa a lançar feitiços.

Minerva vê os olhos vidrados da Sra. Weasley.

-Oh, não... – sussurra. – Merlin! Eles a mataram!

Snape franze o cenho.

-Precisamos chegar ao Trio, Minerva. Tudo terá sido em vão. – e lança um escudo.

Minerva está com os olhos marejados.

-Que guerra insana... – e nisso atinge com um feitiço uma Serpente. Ela lança outro feitiço e faz um escudo hexagonal prateado. – Quantos vão precisar morrer? – e atinge outro Comensal.

-Não sabemos se ela está morta, Minerva. Ninguém ainda caiu!

Minerva fica com raiva e avança. Snape a segue.

A Diretora está lutando junto com Snape com as últimas Serpentes nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Cerca de Cinco Serpentes caem com os feitiços dos dois Professores. E então...

Silêncio.

Minerva, ofegante, é seguida por Snape enquanto avança pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

Silêncio.

Uma parte das casas está pegando fogo, outras quebradas e outras desapareceram. O Três Vassouras e a Dedosdemel são as únicas lojas intactas. A Cabeça de Javali está parcialmente destruída. A Zonko's, pegando fogo. Pelas ruas ou caídos pelos destroços estão os Comensais junto com outras Serpentes. O Cheiro é de carne queimada. Snape tem certeza que alguns foram queimados vivos.

Sangue.

Minerva pisa em diversas poças de sangue. Corpos de moradores mutilados jogados no chão ou pendurados em janelas e vidro. Ela segura um forte náusea.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! – diz enquanto ela ainda mantem a varinha erguida.

Snape franze os lábios. Seus olhos procuram pelo trio. Nesse momento, Remo, Tonks, Hagrid e se juntam aos professores.

-Conseguimos acabar com as Serpentes. – diz Remo. – Os Weasley ficaram porque Molly recebeu um Petrificus Totalis. Eles estão junto com Poppy na Ala Hospitalar.

Minerva suspira aliviada.

-Por um momento pensei que...

-Nós também. – diz Tonks. – Mas ainda bem que foi um feitiço simples. O restante da Ordem e dos Professores está tomando conta o portão.

O quarteto que acabou de chegar observa o local.

-Oh Merlin... – sussurra Lupin.

Tonks franze o cenho.

-Sangue. – diz. – Por todo lugar.

Snape é que fala.

-Vamos nos dividir...

-Não. – diz Minerva. – Vamos todos juntos. Remo o que você consegue sentir?

O lobisomem cheira o ar.

- Aqui não há cheiro de pessoas vivas. – ele cheira mais um pouco e fica a frente de Minerva e Snape. – Um cheiro familiar...

E nisso corre na direção de uma casa destruída. Ele começa a tirar a madeira velha do chão. Depois de alguns segundos, o rosto de Peter Pettirgrew é revelado. Snape chega ao seu lado.

-Ele está morto. – afirma.

Remo engole seco ao ver o rosto de seu ex-amigo dormindo pacificamente. E para sempre.

Tonks pega os ombros do marido e o empurra para longe.

-Vamos querido...

Remo funga.

-Tudo bem, Tonks.

Snape mexe nas vestes.

-Vamos continuar as buscar.

-É. – diz Hagrid. – Remo, poderia cheirar o ar novamente?

Remo ri. Minerva revira os olhos.

-Hagrid! – repreende.

-Tudo bem. – diz Remo. Ele repete o movimento. Sua cabeça se vira fixamente para o noroeste.

Os cinco avançam. O Cheiro dessa parte do povoado é sinistramente horroroso. Remo fecha os olhos em desgosto.

-O que foi? - indaga Tonks.

-Nada. - mente.

Hagrid solta um grito e sai correndo em direção a uma casa parcialmente em chamas.

-Oh, não! NÃO! - Grita dentro da casa. Os quatro seguem o meio-gigante e vêem a cena. Remo cai no chão e começa a chorar. Minerva leva a mão à boca.

-Merlin!

Ela olha para o salão destruído. Lord Voldemort está caído no chão. E Harry está deitado perto da lareira apagada. Ambos estão pálidos e frios.

-Ambos estão mortos. - fala Tonks.

Hagrid solta um rugido.

-Não! Oh Harry... - e nisso ele pega o menino no colo. - Oh não Harry... Por favor, Harry abra os olhos... Harry... - e nisso ele chora. Snape olha para a cena e depois para o causador disso tudo. Voldemort. Num acesso de fúria, ele lança um feitiço e corta a cabeça do mago da trevas.

-Se ele não estava morto, agora ele está! - e range os dentes.

Tonks está consolando Remo.

-Querido...

-Não. Ele era filho de James e Lily! Não... - e nisso ele chora. - Depois que Sirius... Que Sirius se foi era a minha obrigação cuidar dele. E agora ele... Ele... Ele se foi! - e enterra a cabeça no pescoço da mulher. E chora.

Minerva vai até Hagrid e põe uma mão no ombro dele. Ela vê o rosto de Harry e diz numa voz trêmula. Uma lágrima escapa de seu rosto.

-Leve Harry para Hogwarts Hagrid.

O gigante não responde. Continua a chorar e falar murmúrios de 'Harry' e 'Oh não Harry'.

Minerva tenta mais uma vez.

-É uma grande perda para nós Hagrid. - diz Minerva. - Mas ainda temos que procurar o Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger.

Hagrid levanta o olhar.

-Rony e Hermione são os amigos de Harry. - pausa. Ele olha com firmeza para Harry no seus braços. - Nós vamos encontrar os seus amigos Harry.

-Deixa que eu levo o menino Hagrid. - pede Remo. Hagrid balança a cabeça e coloca Harry nos braços de Lupin. O lobisomem solta um soluço e mais lágrimas caem.

-Oh Harry... - e planta um beijo na testa do menino.

Tonks guia o marido para fora da casa. Snape está levitando corpo de Voldemort para fora. Nesse momento, Madame Hooch e a Professora Sprout entram na casa. Elas estão assustadas.

-Não diga que... - começa Hooch.

Minerva assente e fala, fracamente.

-Vamos continuar as buscar, Hooch.

-O Senhor Potter faleceu? - indaga Sprout assustada.

Minerva deixa algumas lágrimas cair.

-Sim. E Você-sabe-quem também.

Sprout fica com os olhos marejados.

-Oh não!

Hooch tenta acalmar a sua colega docente.

Minerva passa por elas.

-Temos que procurar o e a Srta. Granger. - pausa. - Que Merlin tenha protegido eles. - completa.

-Que guerra insana. - diz Hooch.

Minerva sai dali orando aos deuses para que os seus dois estudantes estejam bem.

Hooch, Sprout e Minerva estão andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Elas vasculham cada. Destruída ou não. Em chamas ou não. Elas procuram por algumas casa até que chegam num hospedagem em ruínas. Ali elas encontram Rony caído. Sprout corre ao seu auxílio.

-Ainda esta vivo Minerva! - exclama.

A Diretora fica aliviada.

-Leve para Madame Pomfrey. Rápido. - e nisso joga para ela uma chave de portal. - Pegue. Ela vai levar você diretamente para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estará lá de plantão.

Sprout assente e desaparece juntamente com Rony nos braços.

Hooch e Minerva continuam sua procura. Mais corpos de moradores e de Comensais se espalham pelo chão e casas de Hogsmeade. Hooch tenta não vomitar. Minerva tenta acalmar a mulher.

-Vá para Hogswarts, Hooch. - pausa. - Eu sigo daqui.

Hooch não replica e dá meia volta.

-Sim. - pausa. - Vou ver como está o Sr. Weasley.

Minerva assente e começa a andar sozinha por Hogmeade. A diretora de Hogwarts segue pelas ruas do povoado até que uma figura lhe chama a atenção. No quintal de um casa, fronteira com a Floresta Proibida, uma figura de um mulher encostada no muro de madeira faz a respiração de Minerva parar.

-Oh não...

Um vento frio e gelado passa por ali. Os cabelos castanhos da mulher caída ao longe balançam, revelando sua cor.

-Por Merlin! - Ela corre o mais rápido possível na direção da casa. Ela vai chegando mais perto. Ela passa por uma carroça velha que foi deixada num dos lados do quintal para finalmente ver quem era a mulher. É Hermione. Parte da madeira do muro atrás atravessou o corpo da menina. Uma vareta perfurou o pulmão direito e outra o abdômen. Hermione está segura frouxamente a vareta do abdômen. E ela está respirando pesadamente. Ela tosse e mais sangue se junta ao que já saiu de sua boca. Uma poça de sangue escorre do seu corpo. Parte de sua perna esquerda não existe mais. Na cabeça, sangue escorre de um de seus olhos já inexistentes.

Minerva congela.

-Oh não...! - e nisso corre para ela. Minerva chega a Hermione e põe uma mão na bochecha da menina. Está frio.

-Srta. Granger... - chama. - .

Minerva solta um soluço abafado. Hermione abre tremulamente um olho. Ela tenta focar na Diretora. Mas ele oscila entre Minerva e a parte de trás da cabeça. A Diretora começa a puxar o corpo de Hermione para frente. A menina solta um gemido baixíssimo. Minerva, enquanto puxa, vê a pulsação de Hermione. Muito baixo e irregular. Ela sabe que Hermione não tem muito tempo.

-Srta. Granger, não durma. - pede. - Não durma! - exclama ao terminar de puxar o corpo da menina das varetas pontiagudas.

Minerva começa fazer uso de feitiços de cura ali mesmo.

-Episkey! - diz. - Episkey!

Hermione continua a respirar pesadamente.

O Feitiço começa a curar a ferida no pulmão.

-Episkey! - diz com raiva. Minerva lança mais feitiços de cura. Hermione continua a sangrar. Minerva soluça.

-Não desista Srta. Granger! Não desista! - pede Minerva enquanto ela sente lágrimas cair. Hermione olha para Minerva. Seu olho ainda está oscilando. Minerva põe uma mão na cabeça de Hermione enquanto continua a lançar feitiços de cura com a outra mão. - Não desista. Srta Granger!

Nesse momento um Leão surge do meio da Floresta Proibida. Minerva se vira. Ela lança um feitiço na direção do animal. Ele desvia. Três Áquias sobrevoam o alto da casa. Minerva fica com raiva. Ela começa a pegar Hermione no colo. O Leão aparece do seu lado. A bruxa fica assustada e aponta a varinha para o animal. O Leão olha fixamente para a bruxa.

-Não vou deixar você tocar nela, entendeu? - grita Minerva.

Hermione começa a respirar pesadamente. Ela tosse duas vezes. Mais sangue sai.

Minerva lança um feitiço no animal. Hermione puxa fracamente as vestes da bruxa.

-Vá... - sussurra.

A Diretora congela.

-Não vou deixar a Srta. Aqui! - pausa. - Por Merlin!

Um lobo aparece da Floresta Proibida. Minerva engole seco.

-Vá... - e mais tosse. Hermione começa a tremer. Minerva sabe o que isso significa. Hermione puxa com a sua mão trêmula as vestes da bruxa.

-Vá... - Hermione reúne todas as suas forças e continua a falar. Sangue sai de sua boca. - Não... fique aqui...

Hermione inspira pesadamente.

O Leão balança a cauda e fica defronte para Minerva.

-Vou aparatar com a Senhorita para algum lugar fora daqui. - e nisso Minerva se concentra. Mas, não consegue aparatar. Ela olha confusa e assustada para o seu entorno.

-Vá...

Minerva balança a cabeça furiosamente.

-Que tipo de Diretora eu seria se deixasse meus alunos aqui!

O Leão presta a atenção na cena.

Hermione não responde. Minerva congela.

-Oh não... Episkey! - pausa. - Resista! Episkey!

Hermione fecha os olhos e os abre fracamente.

-Vá... - e olha fixamente para a Diretora. Minerva tenta abafar um soluço ao ver a fenda vermelha de onde existia um olho.

Ela olha para o entorno e começa a balançar a cabeça.

-Não... Oh não! Não! - pausa. - Episkey! Episkey!

O Leão fica triste e começa a puxar as vestes de Hermione. Minerva sente isso e chuta o animal.

-Eu não vou deixar que você coma ela! - e aponta a varinha para o animal. O Leão rosna. O lobo segue o exemplo e passa a puxar as vestes de Hermione. O Leão faz o mesmo. Minerva puxa de volta. e está prestes a lançar um feitiço quando uma das Áquias pega a varinha, jogando o bastão para longe da bruxa.

-Vá... por favor... - pede Hermione. Minerva balança a cabeça e tenta chutar os animais. Mas, as três Áquias começa a atacar a bruxa. Minerva protege rapidamente o rosto e sai dali desnorteada.

-Saiam! Saiam! - diz Minerva ao se proteger. Num instante a Diretora percebe o que fez e abre os olhos. Ela vê o Leão puxar Hermione através das vestes. Eles já estão no meio da rua. O lobo está lambendo o tronco ferido da menino. Minerva fica com raiva.

-Saiam de perto dela! - ruge e se transforma em gato. Nessa forma, Minerva consegue correr alguns metros. O corpo mole de Hermione está se embrenhando pela mata. A cabeça é a última parte que desaparece na mata. Minerva fixa seu olhar no rosto de Hermione e congela.

Hermione está com os olhos vidrados. E sem vida.

Minerva fica tonta. Sua melhor aluna estava morta. Quando ela morreu? Quando ela correu covardemente nos ataques das Áquias? Não pode ser... Hermione Granger não podia estar morta. Ela ainda tinha tanto para aprender! Não... Isso não...

Minerva se transforma novamente em bruxa.

-NÃO! - Berra. Ela sai em disparada pela mata. Ela segue o rastro de sangue e de roupas rasgadas.

Minerva não vai deixar que seu aluna tenta esse destino terrível. Ela merecia um funeral digno. Funeral... Oh não...

Minerva está chorando. Mas, mesmo assim, prossegue.

-Onde estão vocês? - pausa. Ela vê que o rastro de sangue termina. Ela fica ofegante. Para onde eles a levaram? Não... Hermione não seria comida por aqueles animais!

Minerva cai no chão. Sua mão trêmula é colocada na testa. Nesse momento Firenze aparece.

-Diretora?

Minerva toma um susto.

-Professor Firenze! - diz assustada. - Preciso da sua ajuda!

-Diga.

-Eles a levaram! Eles levaram a Srta, Granger!

-Eles quem?

-O Leão e o lobo.

Firenze suspira e olha para o céu. Minerva chora.

-Não posso ajudar. O lugar para onde eles foram não pode ser tocado por nós.

Minerva fica confusa. Ela pede por explicações. Como Hermione não poderia ser procurada? Firenze diz:

-Os animais mágicos não conseguem chegar onde esse Leão e Lobo se escondem.

Minerva segura à varinha nas mãos e começa a se embrenhar na mata. Firenze corre e bloqueia o caminho.

-Não deixarei a Senhora andar sozinha pela Floresta.

-E eu não vou deixar a Senhorita Granger nela junto com dois animais carnívoros!

Firenze assente.

-Eu creio. – pausa. – Mas hoje, quando vi as estrelas, percebi que alguma aconteceria. E foi... A Batalha acabou...

Minerva deixa cair lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela começa a emitir soluços. Sua mão cobre o rosto. Firenze põe uma mão no ombro da Diretora.

-Eu lamento.

-Não! – diz Minerva com determinação nos olhos. – Não vou perder mais um aluno! E justo ela! Não! – e recomeça a andar. Ela dá dois passos e é barrada por Firenze.

-Diretora, eu já lhe disse, é impossível chegar onde o Leão e o Lobo foram. Nem nós conseguimos. E posso dizer que já tentei diversas vezes.

Minerva sai da frente do Centauro e anda pela floresta.

-Eu não vou deixar uma barreira mágica me impedir de salvar a minha aluna!

-É uma barreira diferente, Diretora. – pausa. – Vi bruxos e bruxas caírem ao tentar quebrá-la e/ou passar. Sem a permissão do Leão e do Lobo ninguém passa! Eles levam quem eles quiserem e quando quiserem. Ninguém entra. Só sai.

Minerva rosna e aponta a varinha para o Centauro.

-Eu. Vou. Ir. Até. Lá. – pausa. – Entendido?

Firenze fica surpreso. Ergue as mãos e sai da frente da bruxa. Minerva vê a ponta da sua varinha mágica e percebe o que fez. Ela chora e põe uma mão na testa.

-Oh, Professor Firenze... Desculpe-me... – e chora. -... Desculpe-me.

-Eu lamento. – triste. – Ela era a melhor bruxa da sua idade.

Minerva ergue o olhar para tentar segurar as lágrimas que fluem livremente pelo rosto. Com a voz embargada e trêmula.

-Ela f-f-foi... – pausa. Um soluço. - Foi à melhor bruxa que Hogwarts já viu... Oh Merlin!...

Minerva perde o equilíbrio e senta no chão, encostada numa arvora. Ela está chorando.

-Ela tinha um futuro tão amplo! – pausa. – Era só ela sobreviver essa guerra insana que acabou com a vida de três brilhantes jovens.

Firenze se senta na relva.

-Eu nunca cheguei ser seu professor, mas o Professor Hagrid me disse muitas coisas

-Todos tinham um futuro tão pleno. E agora todos estão mortos... Trio de Ouro? Grande! Por Merlin! Os três morreram por egoísmo de mundo bruxo... Oh Merlin...Oh...Hermione... – e nisso ela caiu no choro.

Firenze olha para o entorno. Pássaros cantam e filhotinhos piam em busca do alimento dos pais. Piu...Piu...Piu-Piu-Piu... Piu..

-Escutou isso , Diretora?

Minerva funga o nariz. Ela fica confusa.

-O quê?

-Filhotes de algum pássaro acabaram de nascer. O auspício é bom. Muito bom. Hoje é dia e um novo ciclo lunar também – pausa. – Uma nova vida hoje nasceu.

Firenze cheira o ar.

-Densa e poderosa. Sim...

Minerva fica confusa com a declaração do centauro. Segundos depois, porém. Seus pensamentos vagam para figura de Hermione. Ela solta uma risada ao se lembrar do rosto atento da menina na aula. E de seu sorriso para com seus amigos. Uma foto. Deles três abraçados e sorrindo aparece na sua mente. Sorrisos que nunca mais poderão ser compartilhados. Ficarão na memória dessas três crianças. Do Trio de Ouro. Do trio que salvou o mundo mágico. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Minerva lutaria até o fim dos seus dias para que seus nomes nunca ficassem esquecidos. Pois o poder da amizade é capaz de tudo.

Naquela noite, quando todos estavam chorando aos pés dos corpos dos dois meninos, Minerva estava inconsolável. Pois, sua 'aluna favorita nunca seria encontrada'. Mas ela faria um funeral digno. E ela faria questão de enterrá-la ao lado de Dumbledore. Assim como o grande Diretor, o Trio fez muito para o mundo Bruxo. E principalmente, para Hogwarts. Harry ficaria ao lado dos Pais e Rony, com o restante dos Weasley.

No dia, do grande funeral, estavam todos. Inclusive Krum e Fleur. Ambos com suas famílias, respectivamente. Todos estavam abalados. Mas, como o corpo de Hermione não foi encontrado, todos ali guardavam as esperanças de que, algum dia, Hermione sairia da Floresta Proibida viva. Assim, foi aberta uma conta para a família Granger. Pois, caso algum Granger viesse a ser um bruxo ou bruxa no futuro, teria uma vida boa. E saberia que em algum dia no passado, uma Granger mudou a história do mudo bruxo.

A família Black doou todo o Dinheiro e livros. Os Malfoy, metade das economias da família e cópias de todos os livros. E assim, as famílias bruxas deram um pouco de tudo. Hogwarts não ficou de fora. Depositou na conta de Gringotes, cópias de todos os livros da Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Madame Pince não recusou e muito menos Minerva. Afinal, Hermione amava os livros.

Madame Pince ainda poderia ver a menina sentada no canto da Biblioteca. Ela e seus livros. Ainda poderia ver a silhueta da jovem bruxa ao passar a mão na borda dos livros. Ainda poderia ver a menina entregando um livro e pedindo outro para pegar emprestado.

McGonnagall também. Ela ainda poderia ver a menina sentada na famosa carteira que ela sempre se sentou. Quando a Diretora se virava para escrever no quadro, ela poderia ver a menina escrever furiosamente no caderno. Quando ela perguntava algo, a mão de Hermione ainda seria vista no alto, pronta para responder a pergunta. Minerva teria que aprender de novo. Não poderia dizer. 'Sim, Senhorita Granger?'.

Assim, Minerva, com o apoio do Ministério, reescreveu Hogwarts: Uma história. Uma estátua de Hermione segurando um livro e varinha em punho daria para sempre as boas-vindas aos estudantes que entrassem na biblioteca. Os cabelos soltos. A feição determinada. As vestes de Hogwarts. O brasão da Hogwarts no lugar do da Grifinória. Ela cuidaria bem dos livros. Alvo, daria as boas vindas no Portão de Entrada. Ele com as suas vestes longas, a branca longa, o chapéu pontudo e a varinha em punho. Um quadro mágico com os membros da famosa Armada de Dumbledore em tamanho natural ficaria para sempre na parede de frente ao grande portão que dá acesso ao Salão Principal.

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, um quadro mágico do trio. Harry e Rony jogando xadrez e de Hermione lendo um livro. No meio das duas escadarias que dão acesso aos dormitórios. Uma estátua de Harry com a varinha em punho e uma feição de determinação ficaria próxima a porta que da aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Uma de Rony com a varinha numa mão e uma vassoura noutra, no Gramado que dá acesso ao Campo de Quadribol. E Finalmente uma imagem Trio ficaria na entrada de três. Juntos. Harry com a varinha para baixo e olhando para frente. Hermione com a varinha na altura do ombro e olhando para a esquerda. Na Direção da Floresta Proibida. E finalmente, uma de Rony, com a varinha na altura do peito. Todos em pose de ação.

'Sabedoria, astúcia, determinação, lealdade, coragem, inteligência. Amizade'. São as palavras que foram gravadas embaixo das três estátuas em Hogsmeade.

Hoje faz três anos e pouco desde que aconteceu a Grande Batalha Final de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonnagall está andando pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. São férias. E só ela, Snape, Hagrid e Filch estão no castelo. Além, é claro, dos fantasmas e elfos. Sempre, desde que a agora Diretora de Hogwarts entrou para o seu primeiro ano como estudante no castelo, ela ficava fascinada pelos retratos cujos personagens se mexiam.

Os quadros funcionavam assim. Quando a pessoa ainda vivia, seu retrato ficaria imóvel na parede. Se ela tinha acabado de morrer, estaria dormindo profundamente. Agora, se estivesse indo há tempos, sua imagem se movimentaria.

Minerva estava subindo as escadas. Deu Bom-Dia para Sem Cabeça e ficou defronte para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Bom-dia Diretora. – disse o retrato ao abrir a passagem.

Minerva entra no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e fica defronte ao retrato do Trio.

-Olá Professora! – diz Harry ao fazer uma jogada no tabuleiro. A imagem de Rony sorri.

-Ah, Harry... – Rony mexe uma peça. – Xeque-mate.

Harry fica pasmo.

-Como! – e olha para o tabuleiro.

-Desculpe Companheiro. – ri Rony. Ele olha para frente. – Ah! Oi Professora!

-Bom-dia. e .

Rony assente com a cabeça.

-Puxa. Aqui fica tão chato quando não se tem os alunos. – disse Rony.

Harry soca fracamente o ombro do amigo.

-Quer dizer que eu sou chato?

Rony fica com vergonha.

-Não...

-Seu tato é menor do que uma colher de chá.

Harry e Rony riem. Minerva segura o sorriso.

-Vejo que se acostumaram bem aqui. – diz.

-Ah sim. Ainda bem que temos tantos quadros pelo castelo. – diz Rony. – Conversamos outro dia com Professor Dumbledore. E ganhei a partida de Xadrez.

-É. Alvo ficou falando da partida por dias. – concorda a Diretora. Ela olha para figura de Hermione sentada no sofá. – E ela?

Harry nega.

-Ela ainda não se mexeu Professora. Tentamos até puxa o livro mas nem ele e nem a poltrona e nem ela se mexem.

-Talvez ainda não deu tempo. – responde Rony.

Harry fica pensativo.

-Ou talvez... – sussurra. Ele fica pensativo. - ... Vou perguntar para o Professor Dumbledore.

-O que foi, ? – indaga Minerva.

-Fala logo Harry! – exclama Rony.

Harry olha para os dois. A Diretora fica surpresa.

-Quer dizer que talvez, a Stra. Granger ainda esteja viva?

-Exato.

Rony fica chocado.

-Quer dizer que Mione ainda pode estar... viva?

-Como? – pergunta McGonnagall.

-Nenhuns dos seus retratos ainda se moveram. Nenhum mesmo. Pedi até para o Sr. Nicholas para prestar atenção nos retratos dela. Mas nada.

-Não cultive esperança assim, Sr. Potter! – fala Minerva. – Sr. Weasley está certo. Pode ainda não ter tido tempo suficiente.

-Mas Professora...!

-Basta! – pausa. – Não sabe o quanto isso me afeta, e ainda vem cultivar essa esperança! – e nisso sai do Salão Comunal. Fumegante de raiva.

Minerva está tomando chá com Hagrid na Cabana do Guarda-Caça.

-Alguma novidade? – pergunta a Diretora.

Hagrid balança a cabeça freneticamente. Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não encontramos nada. – Hagrid para a mão na barba. – Mas os Centauros vão fazer outra incursão pela Floresta amanhã.

-E você? – E bebe um pouco de chá.

Hagrid estufa o peito.

-Vou como da outra fez. Vou junto com eles.

Minerva dá um singelo sorriso. Ela acaba com o chá e observa a xícara.

-Conversei com e no Salão Comunal.

Os olhos de Hagrid se iluminam.

-Sério? Ah. Tomara que Harry tenha conseguido ganhar alguma partida de Xadrez. Rony não dá chance.

-Os retratos de Hermione estão parados.

Hagrid fica confuso.

-Mas isso quer dizer que...

-Não alimente falsas esperanças, Hagrid.

-Como, não Diretora? Desde a Batalha venho fazendo incursões durante as férias para procurá-la! E agora, o retrato ainda continua parado! Temos boas chances sim!

Minerva fica impassível.

-Oh Merlin... – pausa.

-É também muito ruim para mim Minerva. – diz Hagrid. Ele serve mais chá nas xícaras.

Minerva agradece.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Se nós encontrarmos Hermione... No pior das hipóteses, finalmente poderemos enterrá-la em Hogwarts. Se for...

-Se ela estiver viva. Eu não sei o que vou fazer. – diz sorrindo Minerva. Seus olhos estão cheios de água.

Hagrid sorri.

-Eu também não. Mas Harry e Rony irão ficar muitos contentes.

-Só eles? – pausa. – Por Merlin e por Dumbledore! - e bebe mais chá. – Que horas vai sair?

-Bem cedo. – pausa. – Colhi as abóboras hoje e estou livre por mais duas semanas. Firenze vai comigo.

Minerva assente.

-Então te espero no início das aulas. – diz Minerva ao se levantar.

Hagrid a guia para a entrada da cabana.

-Com certeza, Diretora.

E assim, Minerva sai da cabana e se dirige para o Castelo.

Longe dali, uma figura idosa, de barba longa e óculos redondos está guiando um tigre branco de olhos azuis no meio da Floresta Proibida.

-Arwen disse que é hoje é dia. Gostou?

-É claro Merlin. – fala o tigre.

O bruxo ri.

-.É. Foi difícil Lia.

O Tigre resmunga.

-Conseguiu passar no teste? – pergunta Merlin.

-Isso foi há anos Merlin! Quatrocentos anos para ser mais exato.

-Na realidade foi há dois anos. – fala o bruxo. – Aqui o tempo é diferente.

O Tigre revira os olhos.

-Ah é. Esqueci que a sua criação distorce o tempo-espaço.

-Foi a única solução para salvar os animais mágicos sensíveis.

-Eu não sou sensível!

Merlin desvia de um tronco caído.

-Claro que não. – pausa.

-Merlin...

-Está bem Lia. – pausa. - Você faz parte sim do que eu chamo de animais sensíveis.

O tigre fica ao seu lado.

-Mas eu não...

-Agora é. E Arwen só deixou você sair porque você já tem bastante experiência.

Lia fica pensativa.

-É...

Merlin ajeita os óculos.

-O que vai fazer?

-Eu? – pausa. – Seguir a minha vida...

Merlin assente.

-Escreva para nós quando puder.

-Sim.

-Mas só uma coisa. – pausa. – Você agora ou no passado ou no futuro vai ser sempre ser o que é agora.

O tigre fica confuso.

-O quê?

Merlin ri.

-Confie em mim, Lia. – o bruxo pára. – Bom aqui é o máximo que eu posso ir com você pela Floresta. Não posso ficar muito longe da barreira. Trouxe tudo que vai precisar?

-Sim.

-Só cuidado com os estímulos. - diz Merlin antes de se despedir de Lia.

O animal prossegue a sua viagem pela floresta. Ele passa horas na sua jornada até que avista, ao longe, uma cabana. Ela olha para o céu e vê que o crepúsculo está surgindo na abóboda celeste. Devagarzinho, a Tigre se transforma numa águia e voa até uma janela aberta do Castelo de Hogwarts. Ao pousar num dos corredores de Hogwarts, o pássaro se transforma num gato branco e olhos cinza. E assim, Lia começa a andar pelo castelo. Ela passa pela escadaria da Mulher Gorda e começa a sentir um pontada de dor de cabeça.

'Droga... Pelas barbas de Merlin! Que dor de cabeça infernal!'

O Gato pára de andar e começa a tremer de dor. Instantaneamente, a figura felina se transforma em uma mulher de cabelos castanho-claro, roupas elfas e uma mochila cheia de pertences. Lia retira está para ficar de pé, quando um varinha se encosta-se ao seu pescoço.

-É melhor não um único movimento. - diz Snape com frieza.

Lia fica chocada e vira o rosto. Snape fica chocado.

-Srta. Granger? - indaga.

Lia fica confusa e a dor de cabeça volta de uma forma brutal. Memórias surgem e se misturam com a sua vida de agora. Sua visão começa a ficar negra.

-Professor Snape? - sussurra antes de desmaiar.

Severo rapidamente segura o tronco da mulher antes do encontro fatal com o chão de pedra.

-Pelas Barbas de Merlin! - fala para si em voz alta.

Minerva está caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor que dá acesso a Ala Hospitalar. Snape está no seu encalço.

-Eu estava reunindo os preparativos para a incursão de Hagrid na Floresta Proibida quando eu soube através de Argo que Poppy voltou ao castelo porque o Professor Snape pediu a sua volta. - pausa. - Espero que isso seja importante, Severo.

Snape engole seco.

-Eu achei melhor que a Senhora visse por si mesma. - e nisso eles chegam defronte ao portão da Ala Hospitalar. Snape empurra a porta e entra no recinto. Minerva está logo atrás.

Na última cama, Poppy está curvada e sob um corpo deitado. Ela está inclinando algo com os braços.

-O que houve Poppy? - pergunta Minerva ao ir de encontro com a MediBruxa. Ela fica defronte a cama e congela.

-Pelas Barbas de Merlin!

Minerva fica tonta e rapidamente Snape segura os ombros da Diretora e a guia para a cadeira ao lado da tal cama.

-É ela! - exclama Minerva. - É Hermione!

Poppy assente e começa a fazer o um check up no corpo da menina. Poppy murmura feitiços.

-Oh Merlin! - diz Minerva ao pegar a mão da mulher. Minerva segura algumas lágrimas. - Ela está viva! - e fita Snape. - Há quanto tempo?

-Há uma hora. - responde o professor de poções indo ficar perto da cama. - Encontrei-a perto da Mulher-Gorda.

Minerva assente e tira os cabelos do rosto da mulher.

-Ela está viva! - pausa. - Oh Merlin...!

Poppy assente.

-Sim, as vai ficar desacordada por algumas horas ainda. Quer chamar os Weasley?

Minerva nega.

-Primeiro quero conversar com o Professor Snape e com ela primeiro. - e nisso empurra Snape até o outro lado da Ala Hospitalar. - Você tem a poção? - indaga.

-Sim. Mas só para uma pessoa. Mas para que isso agora? A menina está a salvo! Não precisamos mais da poção.

-Errado. - pausa. - Como você acha que Hermione vai reagir quando souber que seus dois amigos morreram há três anos?

Snape fica calado.

-Entende? - pausa. – Fique aqui até que a Srta. Granger acorde. Vou ir até Gringotes. Retirarei tudo da conta e colocarei numa bolsa de contas sem fim. Esteja pronto.

-Como tem tanta certeza de que ela vai aceitar?

-Eu sei.

E sai dali.

Hermione está dentro do escritório de Minerva. Ao seu lado está Snape. Já faz algumas horas desde que ela acordou na Ala Hospitalar. E agora ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. E sim ela iria fazer. Sua professora preferida e Snape contaram tudo. Agora, Hermione está segurando nervosamente a bolsinha de contas que Minerva tinha lhe dado. Ao fundo, Snape está mexendo num caldeirão fumegante.

-Entende isso Hermione?

-Sim, professora.

Minerva se levanta da cadeira e vai abraçar a mulher.

-Como eu gostaria de poder ficar mais tempo com você, minha querida aluna. Mas creio que isso seria coisa mais certa.

-Uma nova chance. – responde Hermione ainda vestindo suas roupas élficas.

Snape fica ao lado das duas mulheres e entrega uma taça cheia de poção. Minerva pega e dá para Hermione.

-Essa poção faz fazer com que você Hermione seja realocada no tempo. Seria como se o nosso tempo de agora nunca tivesse existido. – pausa. – Pedi para que o Professor Snape pesquisasse ao longo desses anos essa antiga poção. Ela ajustou os ingredientes e fez com quem tomasse a poção voltasse no tempo.

-Quanto? – indaga Hermione.

-Doze anos.

-Isso é...!

-Exato. – responde Minerva. – Seu corpo de agora irá ser realocado no tempo. E voltará a ter o corpo da tal época que você tinha. Por isso, essa poção só pode voltar alguns anos e não décadas. Agora, a mente não. Você continuará a ter a mente e a sua capacidade mágica intactas. E lembre-se, ao tomar a poção, segure bem firme essa bolsa. Ela tem tudo que por ventura você possa precisar. – e nisso abraça a menina e planta um beijo na testa.

Hermione sorri e olha para a taça.

-Verei vocês de novo algum dia?

-Não. – pausa. – Como eu disse, é como se esse nosso tempo nunca tivesse existido. Você não vai poder voltar. Mas ainda nos veremos de novo assim que você começar de novo Hogwarts.

-Mas não será a mesma coisa.

Minerva fita a menina.

-Seja a melhor da minha classe e sim, continuará a ser a mesma coisa.

Snape bufa e revira os olhos. Hermione sorri.

-Agora se lembre. – completa Minerva. – Há eventos que precisam ser feitos. Não vá correr logo para Alvo e falar que é do futuro. Você sabe da profecia. Harry precisa matar Voldemort. Assim, só cuide para que nada fuja muito do cronograma.

-Como assim?

-Harry precisa ter a amizade de vocês. E vocês precisam disso. A amizade do trio precisa crescer e aflorar.

Hermione compreende.

-Certo. – e assim, Hermione segura com toda a sua força a Bolsinha de Contas e bebe a poção. Instantaneamente, uma grande ventania envolve Hermione e ela fecha os olhos. Sua mão direita ainda segura a Bolsinha de contas quando ela abre os olhos novamente.


	2. A Família Granger

-Agora se lembre. – completa Minerva. – Há eventos que precisam ser feitos. Não vá correr logo para Alvo e falar que é do futuro. Você sabe da profecia. Harry precisa matar Voldemort. Assim, só cuide para que nada fuja muito do cronograma.

-Como assim?

-Harry precisa ter a amizade de vocês. E vocês precisam disso. A amizade do trio precisa crescer e aflorar.

Hermione compreende.

-Certo. – e assim, Hermione segura com toda a sua força a Bolsinha de Contas e bebe a poção. Instantaneamente, uma grande ventania envolve Hermione e ela fecha os olhos. Sua mão direita ainda segura a Bolsinha de contas quando ela abre os olhos novamente.

Os olhos castanhos da agora menina de oito anos de idade vagam pelo recinto há muito tempo não observado. É o seu quarto. Uma cama de solteiro colada na parede defronte à três altas estantes repletas de livros. Uma Janela colonial está no meio da parede defronte à porta. Esta está perto das estantes. Uma mesa de estudo está na parede da porta. Uma poltrona com um abajur termina a parede da porta. Um Tapete felpudo bege cobre o lado por onde a pessoa sai da cama. O piso é de madeira. E as paredes tem um tonalidade clara de lilás. A janela está fechada. Assim como as finas cortinas brancas da mesma.

Hermione leva a mão na testa quando uma leve dor de cabeça aflige a região. Ela fica sentada na cama e está para tirar as cobertas da sua perna quando percebe que a outra mão ainda está segurando a Bolsinha de Contas dada por Minerva.

-Não foi um sonho... – fala para si. Hermione rapidamente começa a tocar o corpo. A primeira coisa que nota é que o seu busto é quase inexistente. Assim como o quadril. Ela tira a manta das pernas e sai da cama. Tudo parece mais alto e maior do que foi. Hermione passa pela tímida luminosidade que o Sol nascente proporciona no quarto e abre a porta. – Por Merlin...! Essa é a minha casa!

A porta do quarto de Hermione dá acesso ao corredor longo com cinco portas. Três ficam na outra extremidade do corredor, depois da escada. As outras duas ficam na outra. A porta do quarto de Hermione está incluída nessas outras duas. Assim, Hermione vai para a porta defronte a sua e abre. É o banheiro. Banheira, Chuveiro, aquecedor, pia, armário e espelho. E é nele que Hermione se olha.

-Pelas barbas de Dumbledore! – exclama Hermione. – Eu tenho dez anos!

Uma porta do corredor de abre. Hermione fica quieta e segura com mais força a Bolsinha. Ela espia da porta do banheiro. É a que está saindo do quarto. Um mulher de estatura média, um pouco magra, cabelos loiro escuro, olhos verdes e pele cremosa.

-Oi Hermione! – diz a mãe. – Dormiu bem? – pergunta.

A bruxa assente e faz uma fachada de monotonia. Mas, no seu interior, ela está em ebulição. Afinal, há anos que ela não vê seus pais. Ela vê a mãe descer as escadas.

'Oh...Merlin!'

E então sai correndo para dentro do quarto, ofegante.

-Merlin! É a minha mãe! – E leva a mão disponível à cabeça.

Três batidas na porta.

-Querida, sua mãe está fazendo o café. – diz a voz de um homem.

-E esse é o meu pai!

Hermione fica trêmula e começa a respirar ofegantemente.

'Calma... calma... lembre-se você voltou no tempo... aja naturalmente... eles devem sair para trabalhar e depois,quando eles saírem eu entro em choque. Mas não agora Hermione! Deixa para ter um ataque depois.'

E assim ela se acalma, deixa a sua Bolsinha de Contas dentro do armário e sai do quarto.

Como ela previa, hoje, mais uma vez, seus pais iriam passar o dia fora. O trabalho. E ela, sortudamente, descobriu que estava de férias. Assim, Hermione assistiu ansiosamente à partida de seus pais para o trabalho.

-Até logo! – diz Hermione aos pés da soleira da porta de entrada.

-Cuide-se querida! – grita a mãe de dentro do carro enquanto acena para a filha.

-Qualquer coisa ligue lá para o escritório. – fala .

-Pode deixar!

E nisso o pai guia o carro para fora da garagem e o coloca na rua. Num instante, o carra começa a andar e desaparece do campo de visão de Hermione. Esta, rapidamente fecha a porta e sobe para o seu quarto. Abre o armário e pega a Bolsinha de Contas. É hora de saber o que a Professora Minerva lhe reservou nessa Bolsinha.

Assim que ela abre, um rolo longo surge na abertura. Ela pega o objeto e deixa um pouco de lado a bolsa. Hermione jura que chegou a ouvir um barulho metálico dentro da bolsa. Contudo, a sua curiosidade para saber o que está escrito na carta é maior.

Hermione desenrola o rolo.

'O Banco Gringotes relaciona aqui o que foi retirado dos Cofres 500,501,502 e 1023. Minerva Atena McGonnagall retirou o seguinte da conta:

As Cópias das Bibliotecas Black, Malfoy e de Hogwarts.'

-O QUÊ!

E nisso abre a bolsa e vê o que está dentro.

Uma imensa biblioteca surge na sua visão e ao fundo um cofre lacrado.

-Por Merlin... eu nunca vi tantos livros juntos!

'O que será que tem mais aqui dentro?'

Ela pega a folha aberta e continua lendo

'Foi retirado por Minerva Atena McGonnagall a quantia de 1.750.321 Galeões 854,000 Sicles e 628.000 Knuts...'

-Uau! - exclama Hermione.

O rolo acaba. Hermione ainda relê o pequeno texto diversas vezes. Ela não acredita que agora ela tem tanto dinheiro. Quase dois milhões de Galeões! Nem os Malfoy tem tanto dinheiro. Hermione fica deitada na cama e começa a pensar no que acabara de acontecer com ela. Primeiro ela sai do lugar onde ela passou muito tempo longe do mundo bruxo. Sim, e graças a invenção de Merlin, passa inúmeros anos lá dentro. Aprendendo. E quando sua tutora, Arwen vê que já é momennto, ela deixa a Barreira e volta para a Floresta Proibida. Depois ela vai até o Castelo e se lembra da sua vida passada como Bruxa. Mas, de alguma forma, a Batalha Final aconteceu e Harry e Rony estão mortos.

Hermione fica com os olhos marejados. Seus melhores amigos estão dizer. Estavam. Pois graças aos estudos de Snape, ela pode ter uma segunda chance. Assim, ela acorda deitada numa cama que há muito tempo ela não vê. E como se não bastasse, vê seus pais e ainda por cima, descobre que tem a maior biblioteca do mundo a sua disposição. Além de ser rica. Quase 2 milhões de Galeões!

-Uau...Será que isso é um sonho? - se pergunta. Ela olha para a sua estante de livros e fica sentada na cama. - Será que eu tenho a mesma capacidade? - e nisso fita as mãos. - Será que o Ministério vai perceber algo?

A voz de Minerva ecoa na sua mente.

'A magia é detectada através da varinha, Hermione. Pela varinha. Assim, o ministério consegue detectar quando um menor de idade está praticando magia. Além disso, para os nascidos trouxas é diferente. Como vocês nãos sabem de nada, toda a magia que uma nascido trouxa fizer antes de receber a carta de admissão não é detectada.'

Hermione sorri. E rapidamente se transforma num belo tigre branco. Ela se espreguiça no tapete.

-Hum... melhor assim... - fala. Ela abre a boca e boceja.

Hermione sai do quarto ainda como um ela chega na escada volta a ser humana e desce a mesma.

-Parece que isso eu ainda consigo fazer. E que tal...

E desaparata dali. Instantaneamente ela reaparece na sala de TV. ( é dificil descrever uma sala no início dos anos 90, sendo que eu nasci em 1991! Não tenho nenhuma ideia. Assim, descrevo a sala da forma que ela pode ser hoje – 2011 ) É uma sala com um sofá de quatro lugares reclinável, duas poltronas reclináveis, mesinhas com abajures, uma piano de cauda, um TV de LED 55", um DVD, um Piano de cauda, uma adega de vinho, tapete, som e duas estantes de livros.

-Nós ainda temos o piano! - grita Hermione ao ir até o objeto. Ela passa a mão pelas tecla. Aleatoriamente ela toca uma tecla.

-Hum... acho que já sei o que vou fazer. - e nisso se senta e começa a tocar música no piano. Quando a primeira música acaba, Hermione começa a sentir fome e vai até a cozinha para devorar o que sobrou do desjejum da família. A cozinha dos Granger. Um fogão de seis bocas de inox, uma geladeira de duas portas, uma ilha com um cooktop, um micro-ondas, batedeira, grill, cafeteira expresso, coifa e etc. Um porta de correr dupla dá acesso ao quintal. Lá fora, uma churrasqueira com uma bancada, um forno à lenha, piscina e uma gramado. Hermione come o que ainda está por ali. Após isso, ela abre a porta de trás e inspira o ar fresco da manhã. Ela está sentindo a maravilha do inicio da manhã quando ela percebe um gato familiar encima da bancada da churrasqueira.

'Professora McGonnagall?', pensa. Ela fita atentamente o gato e percebe a caracteristica familiar da forma de animaga de sua querida professore. Dois quadrados na região dos olhos.

'Ela está aqui...Deve ser para analisar os futuros alunos! OH, MEU MERLIN! É ela! É melhor fingir que não seu de nada...hum já sei!'

-Oh! Você ficou ai fora nesse frio todo?

O gato fita Hermione e parece entender Hermione.

'É claro que ele está entendo. É McGonnagall!'

-Está com fome? - pausa. - Não? - Hermione suspira. - Tudo bem. - E então volta para a cozinha e põe os pratos sujos na pia. Ela lava a louça e olha para trás. O gato está sentado na ilha da cozinha.

-Quer alguma coisa? - pausa. O Gato balança o rabo.

'Nossa ela parece ser tão antisocial assim...bom... é melhor fingir... FINJA HERMIONE!'

Hermione sorri pro gato e faz um carinho atrás da orelha do felino. A menina termina o carinho e vai para sala. Minerva, na forma de gato e sem ainda conhecer Hermione, segue a menina.

Hermione sobe as escadas. Minerva a segue. Afinal ela é bruxa. E Hermione ainda é, para a Vice-Diretora, uma nascida trouxa que nem ainda sabe que é bruxa. Ou seja, Hermione não teria chance com Minerva.

Hermione sobe e vai para uma das três portas ao lado. Ela abre a porta e assim a deixa. É uma enorme sala de música. Ali tem os três tipos de saxofone. Tenor, Soprano e Alto. Vários tipos e modelos de flauta e gaita. Os baixos de 4 e 5 cordas, o violão de náilon ou de metal de 6 ou 12 cordas, a guitarra, a bateria, três violinos e um piano marrom de cauda. Minerva entra ali. E fica, na forma de gato, curiosa do que seja essa sala. Hermione finge surpresa ao ver o gato ao seu lado e faz um carinho na cabeça do felino. Após isso, ela vai até um dos violinos e ajeita no ombro na almofada. Ela põe o queixo na posição correta. Ergue a coluna e o arco.

-Hum... vejamos...

E nisso começa a tocar no violino a nona sinfonia de Beenthoven. O gato se senta por ali e fica ouvindo a música. No final, Hermione quase vê as patas do gato bater palma. E a menina esconde um sorriso.

-Que tal gatinho? - indaga como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Essa é a Nona sinfonia de Beenthoven, um grande músico. E isso daqui. - e retira do ombro o violino. - É um instrumento. E ele se chama violino. E isso daqui. - mostra o arco. - É o arco.

O gato balança o rabo e presta atenção na menina.

-Está com fome? - pergunta ao se sentar na frente do felino. - Qual é o seu nome? - Hermione fingi não saber. - Hum... - e nisso levanta. Ela vai até o violão de metal e se senta no chão com o instrumento no no colo. - Que tal Your Song?

Minerva sai da onde está e fica defronte ao violão e observa atentamente o movimentar dedos de Hermione enquanto os seus ouvidos prestam atenção na música.

Hermione pode jurar o que Minerva poderia estar pensando.

'Que invenção trouxa fascinante.', sugere. Hermione sorri e toca a música inteira.

-Gostou Gatinho? - pergunta para Minerva na forma de gato. O gato fita Hermione intensamente. - Bom? Não? Tudo bem. Esse não é o meu intrumento favorito mesmo... Gosto de outro.

E nisso levanta, guarda o violão e vai até o piano de cauda. Minerva segue a menina e pousa encima do piano.

-Esse é o piano. - e começa a tocar 'Lady Madonna, dos Beatles'.

Depois de alguns minutos musicais, Hermione sai da sala ainda com Minerva no seu encalço. Hermione sorri e desce as escada. Lá embaixo, ela abre as cortinas, pega um livro na estante e se senta numa das poltronas reclináveis. Minerva fica sentada nos sofá. Hermione abre o livro e começa a ler. É Razão e Sensibilidade de Jane Austen. Hermione fica assim por horas até que o relógio da parede indica meio-dia. Hermione leva um susto. Minerva segura um sorriso na sua forma de gato e boceja.

Hermione fita a professora antes de correr os olhos pelas duas últimas folhas do livro. Assim que a menina termina o livro, vai até a cozinha e começa a preparar o seu almoço. Ela está colocando o prato fumegante de comida quando o telefone toca. Minerva fica confusa com o barulho e segue a menina até o telefone.

-Oi, mãe. - responde a menina. - Não tudo bem... Sim...Claro. Não tudo bem. - pausa. - Sim. Não, eu fiz o meu almoço. Não tem problema. Sim... - pausa. - Até que horas vocês vão ter que ficar na clínica? Nove da noite? Sim... - pausa. - Não... tudo bem...Eu toquei um pouco e li um livro. Sim... Acho que a vou ler outro e sair um pouco lá para três da tarde. Não precisa chamar a Sra. Wallet, mãe. Eu estou bem. Está bem? Certo. Até de noite. Manda um beijo pro pai. - Hermione ri. - E para você também. Beijo. Até.

Hermione coloca o telefone no gancho e volta para o seu almoço. Ao terminar, ela lava a louça, lê outro livro até as duas e toca um pouco mais de música. Minerva segue tudo de perto. Quando o seu relógio marca três da tarde, a menina vai para o banho e dali sai vestida com um jeans, tênis e uma blusa verde de manga curta. Ela joga um colete bege encima da blusa, uma pulseira de bolinhas no pulso esquerdo e uma bolsa tipo carteiro num tom de bege escuro. Ali, ela põe um livro grosso, documento, algumas libras e a bolsinha de contas escondida num dos compartimentos da bolsa.

Hermione sai de casa, deixando um bilhete. Ela iria dar uma volta pelo bairro. O gato segue a menina. A nascida-trouxa fingi não saber do felino ao seu lado. É quando uma gang de meninas e meninos da idade de Hermione dobra a esquina. Um total de oito crianças.

-Olha quem está aqui... a Dentuça. – diz uma menina ruiva ao cruza os braços.

Hermione olha fixamente para o grupo.

-Olha Mark, a Dentuça está com medo! – diz um outra menina morena para um garoto gordo. Este estala os dedos.

-É a Sabe-Tudo está com medo. – e ri.

Hermione levanta uma sobrancelha ceticamente.

-Eu? –pausa. – Com medo? Estava tentando é me lembrar quem são vocês.

A ruiva fecha a cara.

-Ora sua!

O gato fica próximo de Hermione.

-Ih, a Dentuça Sabe-Tudo tem um animal de estimação. – diz uma menina oriental de óculos. Ela fecha o punho. – Que tal dar um lição nela e no animal ali?

-Boa idéia Mei. – diz a ruiva. – Mas eu só estou vendo dois animais na minha frente.

Os oitos dão gargalhadas.

-Deixe-nos em paz. – diz Hermione.

A ruiva e o garoto gordo dão um passo para frente.

-E quem vai nos impedir? – diz o garoto. – Você e qual livro? – e dar mais gargalhadas.

Hermione fica séria. A ruiva dá mais um passo.

-Vamos dar uma lição nesses dois animais aqui gente!

Os outros sete estão se preparando para bater em Hermione e no gato quando a Nascida-Trouxe diz com raiva.

-VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM NÓS!

Os irrigadores de gramas dos quintais explodem e espirram água nos oito membros da gangue.

-Ora sua! – gritam. Mas Hermione dá meia volta e resolve voltar para casa. Ela está fechando a porta de casa quando as oito crianças a avançam pelo quintal.

-Você vai ver amanhã! – grita a oriental. – Nós vamos te pegar!

Hermione chega à janela fechada e vê as crianças na sua porta. Ela ri para elas. O menino gordo fica enfurecido do outro lado.

Minerva fica observando tudo.

Dois dias se passam e Minerva ainda está com a menina. A rotina é essa. Leitura e música. Hermione está louca para ler algum livro de sua bolsinha de contas. Mas, com Minerva ao seu lado, se tornar uma missão impossível. Como vai explicar livros de magia quando ela nem sabe que é uma bruxa? Isso está deixando Hermione louca. Na noite do terceiro dia, quando os pais de Hermione estão fazendo plantão num Hospital, Hermione está dormindo na sua cama. No chão, Minerva, na forma de gato está cochilando. Os pensamentos sobre o que aconteceu e o atual estado de Hermione fazem a menina rolar na cama. Furiosa, ela nem sente que sua magia ficou um pouco descontrolada.

Minerva abre um olho. É lógico que ela sentiu uma grande quantidade de magia fluir do corpo da menina. Hermione fica sentada na cama.

-Mas que...! – e nisso retira a manta do tronco. No movimento, faz com que vários livros das estantes caiam no chão. Hermione percebe o que fez e fingi estar surpresa. Rapidamente ela coloca os livros no lugar. Ela desce as escadas e vai para a cozinha e bebe um pouco de água. Ela se senta na cadeira da cozinha. O gato não a seguiu.

'Provavelmente está analisando o que aconteceu...', pensa Hermione. '..Droga...'

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione nota que Minerva não está mais na casa. Ela, novamente dá um 'Até logo' para seus pais e sobe para o seu quarto. Com as portas trancadas e a janela do seu quarto aberta, Hermione começa a ler os livros que ela tanto quis.

O Sol estava se encaminhando para o poente quando Hermione fechou o seu quarto livro lido daquela tarde. A menina suspira cansada e coça os olhos antes de soltar um longo bocejo. Hermione se levanta da confortável poltrona e vai para a sala. Chegando lá, a menina liga a televisão e está para colocar um DVD quando um carro entra na garagem da casa. Hermione chega perto da janela. São seus pais. Jean-Pierre Granger e Gabrielle Granger estão saindo do seu carro, um Porshe Cayenne preto, quando Hermione volta para a sua tarefa de colocar o seu documentário sobre a História da Grécia Antiga.

-Olá flor! - diz a mãe de Hermione ao abrir a porta de casa. Ela vê a menina ajeitar o volume do DVD. Hermione se vira e solta um sorriso.

-OI! - e vai abraçar a mãe. A Sra. Granger abraça a filha e planta um beijo na cabeça da menina. Jean chega por ali e coça a cabeça da filha. Jean é um homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, barba por fazer, mas aparada, óculos sem armação e terno preto com gravata vermelha.

-Como foi o seu dia pequena?

-Eu não sou mais pequena pai! - diz Hermione cruzando os braços. - Eu já tenho...

-Oito anos. - diz a mãe.

Hermione olha para a mulher na sua frente antes de ouvir a risada de Jean ao seu lado.

-Mas, para nós, você sempre será pequena. - e nisso coloca um braço no ombro da menina. A TV começa a emitir o som do DVD. Jean vira o rosto para o aparelho. - Vejo que está vendo aquele documentário de novo Mione. - diz o pai.

Gabrielle puxa da bolsa que está carregando uma sacola e entrega para Hermione. A menina pega o pacote e começa a desfazer o nó.

-Seu pai e eu passamos numa loja na nossa hora do almoço e vimos uma coleção interessante. É sobre a Revolução Francesa.

Hermione olha para mãe com os olhos brilhando.

'Pelas barbas de Merlin!', pensa Hermione ao acabar com o nó e retirar do saco os seus mais novos DVD'S.

-Oh minha nossa! - exclama antes de abraçar a mãe. - Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Jean sorri.

-Vou preparar o jantar. - diz. - O que vão querer?

Hermione segue para a TV e começa a trocar o DVD do aparelho. Novos documentários precisam ser vistos!

-Podemos pedir comida pelo telefone, Jean. - pausa. - Abriu uma pizzaria aqui perto.

-O que acha Mione?

Hermione olha para o pai.

-Pode ser.

-Vai ser o de sempre? - pergunta para a mulher.

-Sim. Calabrasa, Potuguesa e Frango com Cattupiry. Todas médias.

Jean assente e vai para o aparador. De lá, ele pega uma papel e se dirige para o telefone. Segundos depois, ao mesmo tempo em que Gabrielle sobe as escadas e Hermione começa a ver o documentário, ele começa a discar os números.

Não demorou mais de quarenta minutos a entrega do esperado jantar da família Granger. Hermione está colocando um pedaço de pizza no seu prato quando sua mãe pigarreia.

-Como foi o seu dia, Herm? - indaga.

Hermione sorri.

-Foi bom. Eu li um pouco.

Jean ergue um sobrancelha.

-Um pouco? - pausa. - Mione querida. Te conhecemos muito para saber que o seu pouco é o nosso muito.

Gabrielle ri. Hermione corta um pedaça da sua fatia e come.

-Eu li alguns livros.

-Herm, por que você não brinca com os seus coleguinhas aqui do Bairro ao invés de ficar aqui dentro de casa?

Hermione engole a comida.

-Eles são chatos, mãe.

Jean e Gabrielle trocam olhares. Hermione finge que não percebe.

-Você não gosta deles, Mione?

-Não é isso. - pausa. - Eles que não gostam de mim.

-Como assim?

Hermione pousa os talheres no prato.

-Outro dia eu estava indo para a casa da Senhora Peterson e eles...

Jean ergue a mão.

-Nós ficamos sabendo disso Mione. - diz. - A Senhora Peterson disse que eles tentaram te machucar. Mas ai você correu e chegou em casa a tempo de se salvar. - pausa. - Porque não nos disse isso antes?

-Há quanto tempo isso acontece Hermione? - pergunta Gabrielle Granger.

Hermione tenta se lembrar de quanto tempo. Mas a sua vida no futuro não lhe dá o tempo exato. Só memórias atemporais.

-Não sei. - pausa. - Mas já tem algum tempo. Eu nunca soube quando começou. Porque nunca reparei quando.

-Quer dizer que isso sempre aconteceu? - indaga Gabrielle. - Oh, Pierre!

Jean segura a mão da esposa e fita firmemente a filha.

-Mione, diga. - pausa. - Há quanto tempo?

'Mas eu já disse que eu não sei! Você não se lembra de muita coisa da sua infância quando se tem 18 anos! Merlin!'

-Eu não sei. - pausa. - Deve ter sido logo após eu ter entrado no colégio.

Jean fita a esposa. Esta assente com a cabeça e então fala:

-Hermione querida. - começa. - Sabe que não podemos deixar isso assim. Eu e seu pai vamos ter que conversar com os pais dessas crianças. Eles não podem fazer isso com outra pessoa.

-Oh, por favor mãe. - pausa. - Vocês vão perder um dia de trabalho ou um de descanso só para fazer isso.

fica séria e suspira.

-Querida, nós nos preocupamos com você. - diz. - Nós saimos para trabalhar e deixamos você aqui porque sempre soubemos da sua racionalidade e porque a é nossa vizinha. Mas ter um bando de crianças prontas para te machucar assim que você sai é outra coisa.

Hermione fica surpresa. Ela não se lembra de algo assim ter acontecido no seu passado. O que ela tinha mudado por estar aqui em menos de uma semana?

-Mãe...

-Sua mãe está certa Hermione. - diz Jean.

-Pai, vai ficar tudo bem. - pausa.- Eu sei me virar.

-Correndo? - diz o pai. - Nós nos preocumos muito com você querida. Mas o que poderia acontecer quando você não estiver tão próxima de casa? E sozinha? Sua mãe e eu não poderíamos ir trabalhar sossegados. Nós não perderíamos um dia de trabalho ou de descanso. Mais vários dias de trabalho preocupados mais do que o habitual com a sua segurança.

Hermione abaixa a cabeça. Seu pai tinha um ponto muito forte.

-Mas por hora, vamos terminar essas deliciosas pizzas. Depois eu e sua mãe decidiremos o que vamos fazer.

E Todos ali voltam a comer o jantar.

Hermione está escondida no topo da escada e está prestando atenção na conversa que se segue abaixo. Não é tarde. Mas para um menina normal de oito anos, sim. São sete e meia da noite.

-O que vamos fazer Pierre? - indaga Gabrille. - Ir conversar com os pais não vai adiantar. Aquelas crianças só vão piorar o comportamento. Ou pior, vão deixar Hermione ainda mais isolada.

Hermione franze o cenho. Ela sabe até o que o seu pai iria falar.

-Eu sei. - pausa. - Como eu gostaria que ele tivesse alguém para brincar.

-Querido, Hermione sempre foi muito madura para a sua idade.

-Talvez por isso que as crianças a deixam isolada.

Hermione olha para as mãos. Seu paisa tem razão.

-Mas também. - continua. - Ela é a melhor aluna do colégio.

Pierre ri.

-O que vamos fazer? - indaga .

Silêncio.

-Iremos nos mudar.

Hermione fica pasma. Ela não pode se mudar! Ela precisa ir para Hogwarts!

-Ligue para o seu pai querida. - pausa. - aposto que ele deixaria.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas.

'Onde era que meu avô morava?'

Hermione não teve muito tempo para pensar. No dia seguinte, no final da tarde, seus estavam dando a notícia. Eles estavam sentados na sala. Sua mãe estava seguranda as mãos da filha e Jean estava defronte às duas. Hermione tentou parecer ficar surpresa. Mas era dificil. Ela não tinha ideia onde seu avô morava. Ela tentou. Mas não se lembrava do nome. Segundo a sua memória, ele tinha morrido quando ela tinha nove anos e logo depois ela começou a ter a magia acidental. Sua vida mudou rapidamente e assim, a sua famíla ficou restrita a seu e sua mãe. Ela não podia deixar aquela casa! Como ela poderia ir para Hogwarts?

Sua mãe percebeu o medo da filha e tentou acalmar a menina.

-Ora, querida. Vai se bom para todos nós.

-E quanto as suas vidas aqui?

Jean sorri.

-Querida, nós só trabalhamos porque sempre tivemos essa meta. Mas poderíamos viver luxuosamente sem isso. E você sabe disso.

Hermione fica surpresa.

'Quanto tempo eu fiquei longe da minha família para que eu esquecesse essas coisas?'

'Você esqueceu querida? - pergunta Gabrielle ao plantar um beijo na testa de Hermione. - Vovô e Vovó, tanto do seu pai e meus, trabalham muito na visa, assim como seus antepassados, para que nós pudéssemos ter uma vida boa.

-Eu... - começa Hermione.

-Ow, Herm... - diz a mulher. - Não se preocupe com isso. Nós vamos ficar bem. Além disso, seu pai vai na frente nós para ajeitar o lugar e eu vou ficar aqui para que possamos cuidar da papelada dessa casa.

-Onde vamos morar?

Os olhos de Gabrielle brilham.

-Ah, é um lugar lindo! Foi onde eu passava meus verões. É a casa dos meus bisavós.

Hermione franze o cenho. Jean ri.

-A casa é velha. - pausa. - Mas com alguns reparos, ficará boa.

-É na Inglaterra?

-Oh sim! - diz a mãe. - Fica em Northamberland, Alnwick.

-Northamberland?

Jean ri.

-Ao norte, querida. Perto da Escócia.

Demorou cerca de duas semanas em casa. Junto com a mãe. Nos momentos em que saía, Hermione lançava um feitiço temporal e logo, ela conseguiria ler os livros que ela tanto queria. Nessas tardes, significou para Hermione cerca de dois anos. Neles, ela poderia ser quem ela era na realidade. Uma pessoa adulta. O único medo de Hermione é que ela poderia achar Hogwarts agora muito chato. Ela já tinha superado os NIEWS no momento em que ela viveu com Merlin e Arwen na Barreira. E agora, após ter lido a Biblioteca dos Malfoy e dos Black, ela estava se aventurando pelos livros que ela não leu na Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

'Pelo menos eu não sai da Inglaterra...', pensa. 'O que seria de Harry se eu fosse estudar em Beuxbatons?'

O céu estava tempestuoso quando Hermione escutou o carro de sua mãe entrar na garagem. Hermione desceu as escadas e logo pulou nos braços da mulher mais velha. Gabrielle abraçou a menina. A casa já estava vazia de móveis e livros. Os únicos móveis da casa era a cama de casal que Hermione dividia com a mãe. Nem os eletrodomésticos da cozinha estavam mais ali. Mae e filha agora comiam em restaurantes.

-Olá querida! - exclama. - Sentiu minha falta?

Hermione assente. Sim. Ela estava com falta dela. Ter perdido os pais no futuro tinha lhe tirado uma parte do coração. Agora, com outra oportunidade, Hermione sempre sentiria saudades deles.

-E que tal irmos visitar o papai amanhã? - e mostra um folha.

-Nós vamos nos mudar amanhã?

Gabrielle ri.

-Vamos ajeitar logo as nossas roupas que ficaram!

Hermione sorri e puxa Gabrielle pela mão. A mãe se deixa levar e sobe as escadas com a filha.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava ajudando a mãe com as duas malas grandes. Os únicos pertences que ainda ficaram na casa. Gabrielle estava abrindo o porta-malas da Land Rover quando Hermione viu, sentada no gramado, a forma animada de Minerva McGonnagall. Hermione gelou. O gato foi na sua direção. Gabrielle chega ao seu lado.

-O que foi querida? - diz. - Você está pálida... - e nisso começa tocar na testa da menina. Hermione sai do transe.

-N-nada. Só estou ansiosa para ver a casa nova. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentirei falta dessa casa.

Gabrielle fita profundamente a filha.

-Querida, nós não vendemos a casa. Só a colocamos para alugar.

Hermione nota que Minerva, em forma de gato, já está do lado do carro e pula para dentro do veículo. Hermione engole seco e segura firmemente o Bolsinha de Contas no seu bolso das calças folgadas.

Gabrielle planta um beijo na cabeça da menina e abre a porta do carro. Hermione abre a de trás e entra no carro. A mãe puxa do porta-malas um CD de músicas dos anos 70-80 e põe no som automotivo. Logo, Cindy Lauper chegou nos ouvidos das duas mulheres. Maybe He'll Knew. A música conseguiu relaxar a menina. Hermione viu a mãe ajeitar os retrovisores, banco do motorista, relógio e volante.

-Fechamos todas as janelas. Deligamos o gás, energia, telefone e água. - diz a mulher mais velha. - Você já foi no banheiro, não? - para Hermione.

A menina assente prontamente.

-Certo. - pausa. - Vamos dirgir o máximo que pudermos. Mas creio que vamos ter que dormir num Hotel hoje. Coloquei bebidas no cooler. - diz a mãe ao abrir o compartimento. Refrigerante, água e chá gelado. - Temos petiscos assados dentro de potes aqui... - diz ao apontar para o porta-trecos. - Pronta para a nova casa? - diz sorrindo.

Hermione assente. A nova casa seria definitivamente uma novidade. Ela nunca soube onde era ou como foi. Na memória da menina, ela nunca teria saido da sua atual antiga casa. E isso já era uma mudança. Agora, porque ela tinha Mineva dentro do seu carro? O que isso significa? Ela não sabia. Será que a magia que flui do corpo dela teria sido o bastante para atrair a atenção da professora de Transfiguração? Talvez, mas issos não seria o bastante para ter ela própria dentro do carro. Isso seria proteção? Não. Ela nem ao menos conhecia a garota. Tudo bem. Ela conhecia. Mas por muito pouco tempo. Não seria o bastante para que ela estivesse aonde ela está agora. Hermione teria que tomar muito cuidado. Quanto da sua magia avançada ela deixou Minerva ver ou sentir? Será que ela deixou algo? E se ela deixou, será que isso seria prejudicial para a manutenção de sua identidade?

'Acho que eu devo parar de ler os meus textos. Talvez ela esteja com dúvidas das minha aparente negligência sobre magia. Ainda bem que li aqueles outros livros...'

Hermione suspira.

'Vou ter que me comportar como uma menina normal...'

gira as chaves e liga o carro. Os vidros começam a se fechar e o condicionador de ar é ligado. Hermione ajeita a poltrona, inclinando-a levemente, e se deita. Ela pega um livro de ficção, O Senhor dos Anéis, e começa a ler enquanto sua mãe manobra o carro para fora da garagem.

Hermione sente o carro sair da garagem através de um leve solavanco. A Sra. Granger muda de música e põe 'Faster than the speed of night' de Bonnie Tyler.

A Sra. Granger chegou em Northamberland no dia já tinha terminado a trilogia do anel pela manhã e estava prestando atenção na paisagem. Os petiscos acabaram. Assim como as bebidas.

'O que eu posso fazer?', pensa a menina ao ver a pastagem e as ovelhas passarem. 'Hum... essa região me lembra muito a casa de Ron... Como deve ser a minha nova casa? Tomara que não tenha a estrutura torta da Toca.'

Hermione sorri ao se lembrar da imagem da casa do amigo. Boas lembranças. Da Sra. Weasley cozinhando. Das fofocas com Gina. E a visão do jogo de quadribol dos meninos. Tempos que se foram assim que Voldy voltou.

Hermione franze o cenho. Ela não quer que isso aconteça. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tem que deixar que Harry cresca. Para que ele posso vencer Voldemort. O que ela iria fazer? O que ela poderia fazer? Ninguém poderia saber de seu passado. De que ela eé do futuro. Ela não poderia chegar e dizer que, por exemplo, Perebas é Peter. E assim, fazer com que Sirius seja libertado. Ela não pdoe fazer isso até que ela chegue em Hogwarts. Então iso teria que esperar. Ela nãon poderia chegar para Dumbledore e falar sobre as Horcruxes antes do segundo ano. Ela teria que fingir estar desinformada. O conhecimento sobre o futuro é uma arma muito poderosa. O que ela poderia fazer é se preparar. Ler e treinar magias sem varinha.

-Olhe lá, Herm! É ela! - exclama a mãe.

Hermione sai do seu devaneio e olha para frente. Lá ao longe, uma enorme mansão de quatro andares, varanda, janelas, uma imensa garagem, gramado, árvores típicas do clima temperado se ergue.

-Uau. - exclama Hermione.

Minerva se esgueira na janela e vê o edifício.

-Ela tem um piscina climatizada, 10 quartos-suítes, duas cozinhas, uma sala de jantar, 5 salas de estar, uma biblioteca, uma sala de música, uma studio de música, um salão de jogos, 5 banheiros, 3 salas de televisão, um cinema, duas quadras de tênis, uma pista de corrida, haras e 100 hectares de campos livres , dois bosques médios e um lago ém, das casas dos nossos funcionários que ajudam a manter a casa.

A boca de Hermione vai ao chão. A de Minerva também. Gabrielle ri da expressão da filha.

-Sinto muito por não falar antes. - pausa. - É que aqui é bastante isolado. E gostaríamos de dar uma vida normal para você. - pausa. Gabrielle direciona o veículo para a entrada da proprieda. Eles atravessam o jardim frontal da mansão. Os dois jardineiros que estavam cuidando do jardim acenam para a mulher. Ela retribiu. Eles chegam no enorme portão da garagem. Automaticamente, o portão se abre.

Hermione está admirando a fachada de tijolos claros da casa, as janelas coloniais, o jardim, o início de uma estufa através de um pequeno caminho, as fontes e o ar puro do campo. O som do portão se abrindo chama a atenção. Hermione fica ainda mais chocada. Lá dentro estão estacionados, o Porshe Cayenne Preto de seu pai, uma Ferrari 458 Italia vermelha e uma Ferrari California amarela. Sua mãe estaciona a Land Rover preta ao lado da California.

Hermione está pasma. Depois de tudo que ela viu e ouviu, só há uma conclusão. Ela era rica. Mas, muito rica. Muito, muito, muito rica.

Gabrielle abre a porta e sai do carro. Hermione segue automaticamente. Com um clique, o porta-malas se abre. Gabrielle e Hermione começam a pegar as suas malas quando Jean entra na garagem e grita:

-Vocês chegaram! - diz ao abraçar a esposa e filha.

Minerva sai do porta-malas nesse momento e aproveita a porta aberta da garagem e sai dali.

Jean beija a esposa. Hermione revira os olhos e começa a puxar as malas do porta-malas. Jean prontamente pega a mala da filha com um mão. Gabrielle pega a outra. Jean, com a mão solta, segura a mão da filha e a guia para fora da garagem.

Da porta da garagem um corredor eles entram num pequena sala de estar com poltronas, sofá, relógio de pé, tapeter, lareira, pinturas e um piano de cauda preto. Ao longe, o deslumbre de uma escada em espiral em madeira. Do outro, um portal para uma das salas de televisão. Jean atravessa a sala.

-No primeiro andar, temos uma cozinha, uma sala de televisão, duas salas de estar, a sala de jantar, os quartos das ajudantes da casa e dois banheiros. No segundo, os quartos. O seu, o nosso e mais cinco quartos de hóspedes. Além disso uma sala de estar, uma de televisão. No terceiro, temos o restantes dos quartos, uma sala de estar, um banheiro e a biblioteca. Esta última tem dois andares. Ocupa o terceiro e o quarto andar. No quarto, o salão de jogos, a sala de música, o studio, a sala de cinema, banheiro e outra sala de estar.

Hermione sobe as escadas junto com os pais. Esles chegam no segundo andar. Nele, uma sala se apresenta defronte as escadas duplas do andar debaixo ao mesmo tempo que surgem outro par para cima. Dois sofás, tapete, Lareira, um aparador com fotos e duas mesas de canto com abajures. Janelas iluminam o local. Depois, dois corredores longos se prolongam. Os dois possuem portas. Jean se dirige para o corredor da esquerda e abre a segunda porta que apareceu.

-Este é o seu quarto. - diz.

A porta é aberta. Nele, uma cama de tamaho king com edredon lilás, uma poltrona reclinável com abajur, uma mesa linda para o estudo, uma estante com livros vazia, piano de cauda, um closet cheio de roupas, uma varanha com uma mesinha de ferro e um cadeira e uma porta dupla fechada numa estremidade do quarto.

-Gostou? - indaga Jean. Gabrielle fica extasiada com o quarto de sua filha.

-Oh Jean! - diz a mulher ao abraçar o marido. - O quarto da nossa filha está LINDO!

Jean sorri e vira o rosto para a esposa a tempo de receber um apaixonado beijo. Jean ri. Hermione revira os olhos e vai para o centro do quarto.

-Eu amei isso Pai! - diz Hermione rindo.

Jean sorri e abraça a filha.

-Mas não é só isso. - diz. Ele se dirige para a a porta dupla fechada e a abre. É o banheiro. Uma pia grande, vaso sanitário,banheira oval para quatro pessoas, espelho e um box com uma ducha potente.

Hermione abraça o Pai.

-Esse é o melhor quarto que eu já tive na minha vida, pai!

Jean sorri. O natal parece ter chegado mais cedo para o homem. Gabrielle está chorando ao ver a cena.

-Vamos deixar essas malas aqui. - diz o homem. - Tenho que mostrar como ficou o restante da casa antes do jantar. - e nisso eles saem dali.

O quarto dos pais tinha a mesma estrutura. Só o piano que é inexistente. E além disso, o quarto e o banheiro são o dobro do que são do da Hermione. Os quartos dos hóspedes seguem uma estrutura simples. Uma cama king, um closet médio, poltrona com abajur e um banheiro um pouco generoso: um box com ducha poderosa, vaso sanitário e pia grande. A sala de televisão tinha um enorme aparelho de TV de 55 polegadas, um sofá de cinco pessoas reclinável.

Quando eles acabam de conhecer os quartos do segundo andar, Jean fala.

-Nós temos uma elevador. - diz ao mostrar a porta de metal do lado direito da sala.

-Porque não nos mostrou isso antes? - pergunta Hermione.

-Não teria graça. - diz um Jean brincalhão. - Para subir um lance de escada não se precisa de elevador. Mas para mais de um, sim. Temos dois elecadores. Um aqui e outro na outra extremidade da casa. Vamos logo queridas.

Gabrielle sorri pelo entusiamo do marido e o segue. Hermione segue a mãe automaticamente. Lá em cima, o restante dos quarto seguem o padrão dos de baixo. Os banheiro, também. No final do corredor da direita, um portal bem trabalhado com relevo estava aberto, revelando um enorme biblioteca. Hermione ficou maravilhada ao ver o piso lustroso e as publicações nas estantes. Poltronas, mesas, abajures e uma lareira estão por ali. Janelas com cortinas estão abertas, iluminando o local. Escadas, uma de cada lado, dão acesso ao segundo andar.

-Seus avós. - comeã Gabrielle. - Tinham uma admiração pela literatura. Eles corriam o mundo pelas publicações de todos os tipos de gêneros da literutura. Além, de História, Filosofia, Ciências Sociais, Biologia e etc. Eles adoravam o saber.

Hermionse se vira para os pais com os olhos brilahndo.

-Acho que já sai da onde ela puxou isso querida. - diz Jean para a esposa. Ela ri e afaga os cabelos da filha.

Hermione sorri e abraça a mãe. Jean envolve as duas num abraço externo.

Os Granger chegaram finalmente no quarto andar da mansão. A sala da música e o estúdio ficavam juntos e unidos como se fossem a extensão de si mesmos. Todos os instrumentos clássicos estavam ali. Além das guitarras, baixos , baterias e instrumentos de percusão. A Sala de jogos tinha fliperamas, mesa de sinuca, mesa de basquete, mesa de disco, mesa de pique-ponque, simuladores de corrida e video-games. Na sala idêntica a de uma normal de cinema, lugares para cinquenta pessoas e uma videoteca enorme com publicaçõe.

Depois, eles pegam o elevador da outra extremidade e descem para o primeiro andar, onde, 24 pessoas estavam ali enfileiradas. A maioria apresenta ter cerca de quarenta ou cinquenta anos. 10 empregadas, 5 jardineiros, 3 cozinheiros, 4 tratadores de cavalos, 1 tratador da piscina e um mordomo.

-Essas pessoas trabalham na casa. - diz o pai. - Eles moram numa região da propriedade. Cada uma com uma casa para viver. - diz.

Todos ali comprimentam Hermione. Sra. Wallet, a chefe das empregadas. Uma senhora de meia-idade magra, de cabelos castanhos já um pouco grisalhos, um pouco de rugas na fazer e olhos azuis. , o chefe dos jardineiros, Um homem gordo com um olhar bondoso e bigode longo. Seu cabelo branco quase o fazem um cópia de Papai-Noel com barba aparada. Sr. Valois, o chefe dos cozinheiros. Um homem francês com um óculos pequeno na ponta do nariz, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Sr. Wickbelt, o chefe dos tratadores dos cavalos. Um homem de cinquenta anos, barba feita, olhos cinza e um pouco calvo. Os cabelos loiros já grisalhos estão curtos. Ele veste uma jardineira impecável. E, finalmente, Sra. Dickson, a tratadora da piscina. Um mulher gordinha de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos enrolados num coque.

Depois das apresentações. Hermione fica sabendo que o jantar está pronto. Eles dirigem para a Sala de Jantar. No caminho, Hermione nota Minerva, na forma de gato, observando através da janela.

Na Sala de Jantar, Hermione descobre uma mesa de madeira longa com várias cadeiras. O jantar é um delicioso assado com batatas no forno, arroz branco e salada.

Mais tarde, Hermione está na cama. Pensando em tudo que aconteceu na sua vida depois que ela voltou no passado. Ela não morava aqui antes. O que issoo mudaria? Será que seria para o bem?

Ela rola na cama e encara a varanda por de trás da janela de vidro. Lá olhos de gato vidrados nela a observam. Hermione fica assustada. Minerva está lhe observando. Sim... Agora isso não é uma dúvida.

Hermione sai da cama e abre a porta da varanda.

-Vem gatinho... - pede. Minerva a fita e prontamente entra no quarto. Hermione fecha a porta. - Você se parece com um gatinho que eu vi outro dia... - diz Hermione.

Minerva a fita. Hermione boceja e se dirije para cama. Minerva pula na poltrona e dali observa a menina se deitar.

-Vamos dormir gatinho... - diz Hermione ao se ajeitar no travesseiro. - ...Vamos dormir...

Hermione finge estar dormindo por alguns minutos. Mas, seus pensamentos e preocupações a deixam cansada e logo, ela está verdadeiramente dormindo.

Minerva, volta para a sua forma normal assim que percebe que a menina adormeceu. Com um movimento na varinha, fecha a porta e vai para a cama de Hermione. De lá ela observa a menina dormir.

-Alvo tem razão. - sussurra.

No dia seguinte, Hermione, depois do café-da-manhã, soube que seus pais foram tratar das questões das empresas da família em Edimburgo. E que seria lá, o local onde eles iriam trabalhar. Sentido-se ainda mais solitária, Hermione vaga pelo Jardim. Minerva está ao seu lado e já percebeu a solidão da menina. Ela mia. Hermione sorri ao ouvir o miado de uma querida professora.

a chama. Hermione se vira. O tratador de cavalos a convida para visitar o Haras. A menina aceita e o segue. Minerva no seu encalço. Chegando lá, Hermione fica maravilhada com os dez belos cavalos que estão cavalgando na área delimitada para eles. Um outro cavalo está tomando um banho e outro, está dentro da baia. acena para o homem que está dando banho na égua preta.

Minutos depois, Hermione está tomando as suas primeiras aula de equitação junto com . O cavalo escolhido é uma égua bege com crina branca. Minerva está sentada num dos troncos da árvore vendo a menina andar a cavalo. Ela está pensativa.

Os dias que se sucederam foram muito simples para Hermione. Equitação pela manhã, xadrez na hora do almoço, leitura a tarde e música a noite. Quando as férias começaram a chegar ao final, Hermione descobriu que ela teria aulas particulares com os professores. Mas, que primeiro, ela teria uma prova de nivelamento. Para o susto de seus pais, sua filha de oito anos ficaria três anos adiantada.

Minerva desapareceu da casa assim que Agosto foi acabando. Para a alegria e tristeza de Hermione. Alegria porque ela agora poderia lançar um feitiço Temporus no seu quarto e assim poder ler os livros de Hogwarts e praticar magia sem varinha. Além disso poderia andar pela propriedade e, sem se preocupar, se transformar em algum animal. Hermione sempre se transformava em Tigre, Leoa, Pantera, Coruja ou Falcão. Tristeza porque ela perderia alguém muito querido.

Anos se passam e Hermione agora tem dez anos. A menina estava cavalgando pelo bosque da propriedade e vestindo uma blusa social branca, colete, cachecol, calça, botas. Seus cabelos loiros acinzentados foram domados e ficaram longos. Seu pele cremosa está um pouco corada com os ventos um pouco frios de Setembro. Ela estava andando no limite da propriedade. Ela sobe uma pequena colina verde e olha para o Horizonte. Uma pequena casa Torta surge no horizonte. Um casa normal de uma lado e outra um pouco mais ao longe, quase desaparecendo no horizonte.

'Essa casa se parece com a Toca...', pensa.

A égua relincha. Hermione acalma o animal e pega uma luneta da bolsa pendurada da sela. Ela aponta para a casa torta e leva um susto. É a Toca. Rapidamente ela muda de direção.

Uma das casas deve ser dos Diggory e outra dos Lovegood. Contudo, a luneta se fixa na Toca. Ela gira um pouco e aproxima a imagem. Ela vê a Sra. Weasley dar um bronca em duas crianças ruivas.

'Provavelmente Fred e Jorge...', pensa.

Um menina pequena, segurando uma boneca puxa as vestes da Sra. Weasley. Esta abraça a criança. É quando algo assusta a Sra. Weasley. Sr. Weasley chega por ali com um aparelho e mira na direção de Hermione. Hermione gela. O Sr. Weasley olha de novo e fala algo para Sra. Weasley. Ela toma das mãos do marido o aparelho e cochicha algo para o marido. Ele fica sério.

Hermione vê a Sra. Weasley mandar as crianças entrarem. O Sr. Weasley volta para casa. Hermione suspira. Assim que ela pisca, Sr. Weasley volta para o lado de fora com duas vassouras.

Hermione gela. Ela notou o que eles vão fazer. Vão apagar minha memórias! Eles acham que sou trouxa! Rapidamente ela guarda a luneta e sai em disparada. Ela se embrenha na floresta. O cavalo sai em disparada. Ele está cavalgando por um campo aberto quando ela sente duas rajadas de vento passarem por ela. O cavalo empina quando o Sr e a Sra Weasley aparecem por ali. Eles estão puxando as varinhas. O cavalo empina e relincha.

-Calma Biddy! - exclama Hermione da sela.

-O que você estava fazendo, menina? - indaga Arthur.

Hermione olha para o homem e depois para a varinha. O cavalo relincha e empina mais uma vez. Hermione perde o equilíbrio e cai no chão. Sra Weasley corre na sua direção. A última coisa que Hermione vê é a expressão de preocupada. Hermione desmaia. O cavalo, sai em disparada.

Hermione está voltando a consciência graças a vozes que ecoam na sua mente.

-Ela está bem? - indaga uma voz feminina bem pequena.

-Não sei Gina. - diz Sra Weasley. - Ela caiu das costas de uma besta quando estávamos falando com ela.

Um dos gêmeos exclama.

-Nossa! Legal!

-Ela é uma menina! - fala Sra Weasley.

Pausa. Hermione mexe um pouco os braços e franze o cenho.

-Ela está acordando Arthur! - exclama Molly.

-Vão para cima crianças!

Barulhos de muitos pés subindo as escadas.

Hermione abre os olhos e vê Molly sentada defronte a si. Arthur está saindo da cozinha com uma xícara de chá fumegante. Hermione tem certeza que é uma poção de esquecimento leve. Muito comum para obliar uma pessoas sem usar a varinha. A poção faz com que a pessoa esqueça as últimas horas de vidas. Cerca de duas horas, de acordo com o tamanho da xícara.

'Finge Hermione. Pelo bem do futuro. Você não conhece eles agora!

-Onde estou? - diz Hermione. - Quem são vocês! - diz Hermione ao ficar assustada.

-Você caiu daquela besta. - diz Molly. - Vamos tome esse chá. Ele vai te acalmar. - diz ao pegar o chá das mãos do marido.

-Biddy não é uma besta. É um cavalo. - pausa. - Vocês são as pessoas que me seguiram! - diz assustada.

-Sério? - exclama Arthur entusiasmado. Molly lhe lança um olhar reprovador.

-Vocês não sabem o que é um cavalo?

-Não, nós...

-Você estava vigiando a nossa propriedade, mocinha. - diz Molly. - Quem é você?

-Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. Estava cavalgando com Biddy pela mina propriedade quando eu resolvi admirar o horizonte. A sua casa apareceu por ali. O que tem de errado?

-Quem é você? – indaga Arhtur.

-Hermione Jean Granger. - pausa. - Onde está Biddy? E Quem são vocês?

-Seu cavalo está nos fundos, . - diz Arthur.

Hermione se levanta. Molly a segura pelo pulsos.

-Tome esse chá, querida, você cai daquele animal e desmaiou. - diz Molly amorosamente.

Hermione percebe que se não soubesse quem eles são, ela com certeza iria beber o chá. Ela fica desgostosa ao ver como Molly está fingindo. Fingindo como ela. Hermione fica triste. Mas ela está protegendo o futuro. E Molly o mundo mágico. Para eles, ela é um trouxa.

Hermione sorri.

-Sinto muito, mas acho que já devo ir. Sr. Wickbelt deve estar preocupadao.

-Que nada. Só se passaram vinte minutos desde que você desmaiou. Tome esse chá.

Hermione fita o chá e depois Molly.

-Eu nem conheço vocês. - pausa. - Como posso aceitar algo de estranhos.

-Nós te trouxemos aqui. - pausa. - Não vamos lhe fazer mal. - falar Molly.

Hermione se desvencilha das mãos da bruxa e corre na direção da cozinha. Arthur bloqueia a passagem. Hermione vê que ele está puxando a varinha.

-O que você vão fazer comigo? - diz Hermione assutada. Arthur nunca faria isso. Mas isso é quando ela era bruxa. Será que é assim que funciona o Estatuto do Sigilo na prática?

O sofá da casa dos Weasley evapora. O vidro da porta das janelas explodem. Arthur é jogado para longe da porta da cozinha. Hermione não se importa com o homem. Ela tinha que sair dali.

Os Weasley que estavam em cima descem as escada correndo. Molly acode o marido. Arthur não está desmaiado. Só levou um susto. Ele está se levantando.

Hermione corre pela cozinha e vê a porta fechada. Com medo, a menina chuta a porta e a escancara. Hermione sai para o quintal e vê Biddy por ali.

-Hermione! - grita Molly preocupada de dentro da sala.

Rapidamente, a menina desamarra as rédeas do cavalo e monta no animal. Ela está virando o animal quando sua audição melhorada escuta Molly e Arthur sainda da sala.

-Iá! - grita. - IÁ!

A égua sai em disparada.

-HERMIONE! - Grita Molly para a menina.

Hermione olha par trás, com medo. Ela não quer machucar os Weasley. Mas ela, se não fazer nada, acaba lhe deixando vulnerável. E isso trás medo. Arhur se junta com a mulher no portal da porta dos fundos e vê Biddy correndo pelos gramados da propriedade. Hermione faz um movimento e se prepara para pular a cerca. Ela o faz. Minutos depois ela desaparece no horizonte.

Demorou meia hora para chegar novamente no bosque da propriedade da família. Lá, Hermione desmonta e guia o cavalo até o haras. Isso custou mais algum tempo. O Sol já estava no poente.

-Onde estava, mocinha? - pergunta preocupado.

-Fui até o lago e adormeci. - diz ao dar as rédeas do cavalo para o tratador.

-Avise antes, mocinha! Ficamos preocupados!

-Meus pais sabem?

-Não. - pausa. Mas já íamos ligar par eles. - pausa. - E por falar neles. O mordomo pediu para avisar que eles vão ter que passar o dia de amanhã em Londres.

Hermione fita o homem e assente, tristemente.

-Não fique assem, Senhorita. - começa. - Amanhã podemos treinar os cavalos, ler alguns livros, nadar na piscina ou ver algum filme!

Hermione olha para o caminho de acesso para a propriedade. Ela começa a voltar para casa e suspira. Mas um dia sozinha. Pelo menos ela sabe que a família de seu futuro melhor amigo são seus vizinhos. Hermione compreendia a ção de Molly. Ela estava cuidando da Comunidade Bruxa. Hermione faria a mesma coisa. Mas ela teve mede de revelar alguma coisa. De revelar alguma coisa no período em que ela era leiga no assunto de bruxaria.

Naquela noite, Hermione foi dormir tarde. Acabou por adomercer de cansaço e tristeza. A ida para a Mansão só aumento a solidão. Tanto do mundo trouxa como do mundo bruxo. Minerva não estava aqui. E Hermione pela primeira vez se sentiu sozinha. E ela chorou no seu sonho dessa noite.

O Sol estava surgindo no céu quando os pássaros começaram a cantar e Hermione, a acordar. A menina fez a sua rotina, mesmo que triste. Usou o feitço Temporus e lá, quis ficar, através do feitiço muito tempo. Lendo. Lendo e Refletindo. Refletindo e lendo. No final, quando Hermione tinha se cansado de ler, ela desfez o feitiço e descobriu que já era dez horas da manhã. A menina tinha ficado duas horas no tempo real. Porém dois meses ali dentro. Graças a sua vida como elfa, nenhum dia se passou. Mas os olhos de Hermione ficaram mais maduros. Mais do que elea geralmente era nessa época.

Triste com a constatação de que aiinda estava sozinha. Hermione se dirigiu para o único lugar casa que ela estaria bem. O Haras. Ali, ela ajudaria Sr Wickbelt com os cavalos e finalmente, montaria em Biddy. Assim ela o fez. Contudo, a hora do almoço chegou. Sua cavalgada com Biddy teria que esperar. Depois do almoço, Hermione estava indo na direção do haras com um mochila. Um colchonete, colcha, um livro e petiscos. Hermione estava se dirigindo para o Haras quando sua audição élfica capta o barulho da campainha. Sem querer saber quem poderia estragar os seus planos, Hermione vê Biddy, ajeita a mochila na sela e monta.

Hermione estava muito triste. E precisava ficar sozinha. Para pensar. Ter voltado ao passado estava custando algo para Hermione. E ela preciava por isso no lugar. Demorou alguns minutos de forte cavalgada para que Hermione chegasse no lago. Lá, ela deixa o cavalo preso por ali, coloca o colchão fino enrolado sobre as folhas e o solo, depois se senta e cobre as pernas com a colcha. Hermione encosta as costas no tronco da árvore e ,confortavelmente, ela começa a ler o livro.

O barulho dos pássaros ecoam na mente de Hermione. Sem preceber, a menina pousa os seus olhos no lago defronte a si e começa a pensar. Essa solidão logo irá acabar. Ela precisa passar por isso. Ela precisa ser forte por Harry e Rony. Mais alguns meses assim não vai matar. Logo, ela seria amiga de Rony e Harry e tudo mudaria. Sorrindo, a menina boceja e se aconchega na manta. Esquecendo do livro, Hermione fecha os olhos e dorme.

-Sinto muito... - começa a falar . Ele está andando pelo bosque - Ela tinha saído para cavalgar no momento em que o Sra. Chegou. Mas ela disse que estaria aqui.

-Não se preocupe. - diz Molly para o homem. - Eu sou mãe de um amigo da menina. Vim para visitá-la.

-Ah sim! - pausa. - Isso Seria muito bom. A Stra. Granger precisa mesmo ver os amigos. Ela fica tão sozinha aqui.

Eles começam a ver o contorno do lago.

-Como assim?

-Ah, minha senhora, seus paisa vivem viajando para manter os negócios e propriedades da família. A menina fica conosco durante o ano.

-E a escola?

-Os professores vem a casa para ensinar. - pausa. - Pobre menina. Ela não tem contato com nenhuma criança aqui. Ela está muito deprimida, sabe? Mas ela gosta de cavalgar. Por isso deixo a menina andar com o cavalo a vontade. Pelo menos ela volta um pouco feliz.

Molly suspira.

-Isso é realmente triste.

-Mas ela vai ver o amigo. - pausa. - Ela vai ficar bem. Ah sim.

-E os pais? Eles não notaram nada?

nega.

-Viajam muito. Desde que a menina chegou aqui eles devem ter passado um mês com ela.

-Então eles não notaram nada?

-Não, Sra. Weasley. - pausa. - Mas acho que ter vocês aqui deve ser bom para a menina. - pausa. - Coitada. Fica tão sozinha aqui...

Nisso eles chegam no algo. Sr. Wickbelt aponta para a oura extremidade.

-Veja, ela está ali! - diz. - E Biddy também.

Molly se vira para o Tratador.

-Obrigada, Senhor.

-De nada. - pausa. - A menina realmente precisa de alguém...

-Certo. - diz Molly. -

Hermione estava respirando profundamente quando Molly chega perto da árvore onde a elfa agora dormia.

'Ela tem tudo o que um galeão pode dar mas não tem ninguém...', pensa Molly ao se abaixar ao lado da menina e tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Hermione.

A menina acorda rapidamente e vê Molly ao seu lado. Hermione fita a .

-Olá. - diz Molly.

Hermione abre a boca para falar mas, os acontecimentos recentes a fazem fechar rapidamente.

-Olá. - repete Molly.


End file.
